Disaster
by ladivina
Summary: DeSoto comes up with a new way to try to keep up with Zorro. But an accident during training leads to trouble for Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

Disaster.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just use them for entertainment.

Chapter 1

DeSoto was in his office thinking to himself, _How come Zorro always escapes us, why is he always faster, how does he elude us every time?_. Suddenly an idea popped in his mind. "Mendoza!". A couple of seconds later Mendoza came through the door. "Sì, Alcalde?". "Mendoza, I have done some thinking about Zorro, why do you think he eludes us every time?". Mendoza never liked questions about Zorro, they only made them nervous not to say something wrong to the Alcalde, slowly he answered: "I don't know why, it is not as if we do not try, but he's just so fast and..." "Exactly Mendoza, why do you think he is faster?" "Because of his horse, it is impossible to keep up with Toronado and..." "Sergeant, let me tell you why he is faster and it has nothing to do with that horse of his. It's because he knows every inch of this territory. He knows every twist and turn, that's how he eludes us every time We will show him, for the next two weeks will we go to every hacienda in the surrounding area, we will train on every part of this territory, until WE know every twist and turn. Have I made myself clear!" "Sì, mi Alcalde, when do you suppose we should start?" Slowly Mendoza saw the head of DeSoto grow redder and redder and he quickly said "O, you mean now, where do you want to start?" "Start at the De La Vega hacienda, their property is the biggest land of them all. First post this aviso which orders them to cooperate, I do not want to see any complaints on my desk for trespassing!" Mendoza saluted and left quickly, while DeSoto stared after him gloating: "Zorro, now I will have you, you might know the lands better now, but soon we will have the upper hand"

The sergeant took the aviso from the Alcalde and marched to the tavern to post it, as soon as he came in with the piece of paper in his hand people started complaining about a new tax. Immediately Mendoza started calming them down: "Do not worry yourself, no new tax or law has been made, the Alcalde just wants some cooperation from the haciendados for our new training." Señorita Escalante started to get curious, _Since when does our Alcalde spend time in their training, it isn't something he likes to do?_ She made here way to the avisobaord and read it:

AVISO

For all haciendados in the territory, the lancers will start to train

on your lands to gain more knowledge about the area.

The purpose of this training is to get to know every route through which

a bandit may escape to enlarge our chances on capture of these outlaws.

Every haciendado has to cooperate, the ones who do not will be jailed for

the remaining period of the training which starts today and will end in 2 weeks.

Signed,

The Alcalde of pueblo de Los Angeles

Ignacio DeSoto

Victoria shrugged, but couldn't help thinking:_ It sounds more like demanding! What is he up to this time?_. She turned around and saw here friends the De La Vegas enters the tavern, she immediately went to them. "Buonas dias, Don Alejandro, Don Diego have you read the new aviso?" The older Don looked at her and shook his head. "Asking for permission is one thing, but demanding cooperation is something else. By the looks of it the lancers are already leaving for training. I wonder what he thinks to accomplish with this new edict, besides disturbing peoples lives". "Father, I hardly think it will disturb our lives, since they will not come in the hacienda." "Son, they will be prying on our land so that is disturbing our lives and who knows what the Alcalde is planning to make them do there." "It can't be that bad father, let's have lunch and we will wait to see what will happen". "Diego, in the meantime they will be going over our lands and do who knows what." "I hardly think he is interested in stealing our cattle, it has to be something else we will find out sooner or later. Perhaps he finally decided to finally do something against threats to our pueblo." "You are no help at all! Victoria what do you think about this edict, he has to be planning something." "Don Alejandro, I really don't know I'm just glad it isn't another tax our law, most couldn't bear it." "Maybe you're right Victoria, I should be glad it isn't something to strike out against the poor again. But knowing him a feeling comes up and I for one will not rest until that feeling has left".

Mendoza and three other lancers in the meanwhile had reached the De La Vega hacienda. "Lopez, you will take the south, Morales the west and Garcia the eastern side I will go over the northern part of the land. We will gather here at sundown and ride to town together. Has everybody understood? " "Si, sergeant!" "Vamanos men." Every lancer left for his assigned area and Mendoza looked after them starting to think how useless this would be, they already rode over all lands during chases before, what would change after this, sighing he continued his ride. Finally a break let's look for some shadows to rest, he thought he looked around him. There's a good spot he thought close to the road and secluded, I could even take a siësta here. I can't believe my luck, maybe this isn't as useless as it seems. There are some bushes over there nice and soft to lie against, This truly is the best place I could hope for, he grinned and walked towards the bushed wall of rocks. Suddenly he felt his foot sink a bit into the ground and heard a strange sound, he looked in front of his and the bushes were gone and a couple of seconds later they reappeared. He rubbed his eyes did he see that or was he in more need for a rest than he thought he was. Then he looked at the place where his foot went into the ground and saw a lever of some kind. His mind was a pool of thought all of a sudden _What could this be, what does it mean, where does it lead to?_ Carefully and trembling he stepped on the lever again and saw the wall disappearing again slowly he stepped forward and went in the cave that was revealed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sergeant progressed further into the cave he couldn't believe his eyes, there was lighting and a table. Now who would live in a cave, he wondered. Suddenly he heard some snorting on his right and jumped around. "Toronado!" the sergeant couldn't believe his eyes, Toronado in a secret cave, this has to be the hideout. "Madre de Dios!" Maybe there are some clues here, he thought. After all this was a start. He walked over to the desk and saw the clothing rack, and a stairs, he walked up a few steps and saw a dead end. He walked back to check the desk. _What if Zorro comes in here, what would he do, he would have my head, _the sergeant couldn't help but be afraid. There are a lot of papers on the desk, this looks like results from an experiment, what is this? He picked up a book from the desk and opened it, he saw dates and an account of Zorro exploits, to bad there was no name under it.

One thing was for sure, according to the sergeant this had to be written by Zorro. All of a sudden he remembered the rendezvous, he had to go! He walked to the exit and looked around, on the ground he found a similar lever as outside. It had to be the way out, he went back and grabbed the diary and took it with him. He had no idea as what to do with it, but it had to be a fascinating book. He knew one thing for sure and that was he would not tell the Alcalde one thing. If he did the Alcalde was sure to arrest his friends, all of this being on their land and he didn't want that. He went outside and walked over to his horse, carefully he placed the diary in his saddlebag and left.

"Felipe, I will check on Toronado, if father asks tell him I forgot something in town and it will be a while for I return.

Felipe signs _"Do you need my help?"_

"No Felipe, I will check on Toronado and clean up a bit, papers from my last experiment needs to be sorted out as well, you need to get some rest." Diego pushed the lever on the fireplace mantel and went down. "Let's get you some fresh hay first." He put down some hay and walked to his desk. He put away some papers and noticed he was missing his diary._ Maybe Felipe placed it somewhere else?_ He went upstairs and saw Felipe in the sala. "Felipe where did you put the diary?"

_"It's on your desk as usual, isn't it?"_

"No, Felipe it isn't. Come help me look for it." They both went down and started looking everywhere, they got more worried with every minute of search. "Felipe, I will check the cave entrance I'll be back in a second." He walked toward the entrance and immediately saw a set of tracks and followed them throughout the cave, he realized what had happened. "Stop looking Felipe, there are some tracks at the entrance and they go all the way through the cave. I'm afraid someone has found out and took the diary with him. Knowing the aviso it's most likely it was a lancer, there is only one track. Luckily I didn't put our names in it, but a couple of thing mentioned could lead him to me. Fortunately I kept out someone helped me so you are save."

_"We have to get it back, should I saddle Toronado?"_ "Sí Felipe, it's getting dark now and I will visit the quartel and see where it is now. Let's just hope the Alcalde hasn't gotten it yet. If he hasn't I'm sure that the lancer who has it keeps it with him, he will want to know what it says."

Mendoza was in his barrack staring at the book, and slowly opened the cover. _What could be in here? Maybe there are some clues as to who he is. _He read the first few pages and found out why this person became Zorro, and that he has a father. _But why isn't a mother mentioned? She must have died or something has happened. _As time went by he read more and more pages, he couldn't believe what he was actually reading. This book had details, not even he knew everything the Alcalde had planned, but it was all in this book. Also more clues were mentioned, he knew for sure now the mother had died and that he was a caballero. There were few men who fit that description, but he also wasn't married. He turned the next page and read the final clue. _He buys me dinner and talks to me and sees me as his friend. There is only one person who does that! It can't be him, it's impossible. Diego De La Vega is the only one who buys me dinner and talks to me as his friend and we do that quite often. But he's nothing like him! _He put the book down and put some pieces together and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself the evidence was in his hands and he knew it. He read that Zorro's father called him a coward, Diego fit that description. Don Alejandro must not have known about this otherwise he would not have called his son like that. Mendoza started to think never did he see Zorro and Diego together and he started to accept the truth. Diego is Zorro.

On the quartel roof a black figure started creeping about looking inside the barracks if he found what he was looking for. He looked down at the next room saw Mendoza put something away, a book. It had to be it. _Let's take a closer look at it, _he thought. Silently he crept inside the room and walks towards to drawer and pulled it open, there it was! He quickly grabbed it and went back to leave, but in the meanwhile Mendoza had woken up.

"D...Die...Diego...is that you? It better be or I'm going insane. I've read it and it's the only thing that explains what mentioned in there." He picked up his sword just in case and walked towards the figure in black and took a good look at him. His fear got confirmed when he recognized Diego's features in his face. He dropped his sword and stood there staring, and suddenly dropped down to the ground. Zorro knelt down a took a look at the sergeant. _How am I supposed to clean this mess up, he knows who I am and he knows where the cave is. _Hiding was no option that much was clear to him. Suddenly Mendoza woke up.

"Buonas noches, sergeant. How are you feeling, I do hope you didn't hurt your head to much." No reply came and than he saw the sergeant looking at him. _Maybe he has amnesia, if that is so he might forget about me. _He picked up the sergeant and lay him down in his bed.

"Diego, you will not hurt me now will you, I didn't mean to betray you like this. It was an accident, during training I was tired and thought that there was a good place to rest by some bushes against a wall and when I walked there the wall suddenly disappeared."

"Do not worry yourself, I have no intension of harming you. Promise me one thing and that is that you will not tell anyone about this, not ever. If not for me than for father, Felipe and Victoria, even though they have no idea about this, it will not stop the Alcalde from trying to punish them as well"

"Diego, I don't want to be responsible for anyones death, I feel that I have to tell you that this training is a cover. We are ordered to get to know the lands as good as possible to be able to track you down by going on roads we usually do not take. I found that cave of yours that way, what if someone else finds it like that as well. Then you will be in real trouble. I discovered it the first day of training what if during the rest of those two weeks another will find it."

"Try to keep others away from there or go with them to make sure they will not find it as well. Come to the hacienda tomorrow afternoon and we will discuss more then, but for now we both need to think this over. We do not want to make any decisions that we will regret later."

"I will, tomorrow I will send the lancers to some of your neighbors and you will be save for then, but I don't know if it will keep them away."

"It's all right sergeant do what you can and gracias for not taking the book to the Alcalde who knows what would have happened then"

"De nada, Diego."

Zorro rode back to the cave wondering what more could be done, he found that he had no answer to it. _Maybe Felipe has an idea, at least it was Mendoza who had it, any other would have walked straight to the Alcalde._ He entered the cave and showed to book to a concerned Felipe

_"Who had it, does the Alcalde know, had the lancer read it all ready?" _"The Alcalde doesn't know about this, but Mendoza has read most of it and knows who I am now. That is a problem, he will come here this afternoon to discuss this further. In the meanwhile it might be better if you don't go in the cave, he doesn't know that you are involved in this and I would like to keep it that way."

Felipe gave a clear nod and they both left the cave with worried thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mendoza didn't sleep well that night, he could only think about the next day. He did had to admit he was curious how Diego could keep all of this a secret. _What would it be like to know everything there is to know about Zorro. He may be an outlaw, but he does help us and stands up for the people. He doesn't hurt anybody, the only time he did was an accident and he felt horrible for that death._ He decided that no mather what he would not let his friend down.

A couple of hours later it was finally time to get up and leave for training, he send the men in different directions and he himself went to the De La Vega hacienda. He was excited that he would learn more, but also afraid what the Alcalde would do to him if he found out that he knew all of this. He rather did not think about it, but if he wanted to be a true friend it was something he had to think about. Finally the hacienda came into view and he took a couple of deep breaths as he went there.

"Felipe, Mendoza will be here soon. I need you to eavesdrop on what he says when I leave the room, I'm sure he will mumble a thing or two in my absence. Luckily father is in the pueblo and won't be back for several hours. Let's hope everything has been sorted out by then."

A couple of minutes later Mendoza hesitantly walked through the door. "Buonas dias, would you care for a drink?"

Trembling Mendoza gave his reply "Anything would be nice right now." They both sit down in the sala a cross of each other waiting who would say the first word. "Diego, I haven't slept all night, I wondered what would happen if the Alcalde found out about me. Well, I know what would happen, but also what would happen to you if you were found out. You are my friend and you help as many people, the best way possible. The Alcalde is wrong I know that, but I also have a duty towards him. Then there is our friendship which is strong and I supported you even as Zorro without knowing it was you. After a whole night thinking I decided that our friendship is stronger."

"I'm glad to hear it, but do you fully understand whats risks you are taking by keeping all of this a secret and helping me. You do have to understand that the Alcalde will have you put in front of a firing squad if he finds out."

"I know that, but you are my friend and he's definitely not. That is the reason for me to choose you above him."

Felipe came in with some drinks and Diego excused himself and left the room while Felipe put the drinks down, after a few seconds Mendoza started muttering. "I must help Diego, I cannot let Don Alejandro down or Felipe. Especially not Señorita Escalante she waited for so long and doesn't even know, she deserves to know, but Diego wants to keep her save. What if Diego changes his mind somehow, regarding me knowing this. Madre de Dios" He sighed and looked at Felipe "Too bad a can't ask him for help in this."

Felipe left the room and went straight to Diego.

"Felipe, what did he say?"

_"He is worried about himself, but doesn't want to let any of his friends down. He feels that he should help you anyway possible. You better go back, before he thinks your going to do something to him." _

"I'll go, but I think that he is sincere in wanting to help us and he can spy on the Alcalde all the time. If the Alcalde is planning something, he can tell us even before his plans are executed. It would make things easier."

He walked back and faced Mendoza. "Mendoza, there is something I want to ask you, a favor, but I feel it may be to much to expect. If possible I would like you to spy on the Alcalde for me. With you there I might know things in advance, not having to go at the last moment means more planning and less danger to me. Should the Alcalde ever figure you out you will be in more trouble you could possibly think of, but I would like to ask you to at least consider it."

"I will do it Diego, you are my friend and the Alcalde is cruel to me every chance he gets. You helped me no mather what as Zorro or as Diego and now I feel like I should return the favor."

"Thank you, you are a true friend. It is getting late, you better check on your men. Oh and Mendoza, to make the Alcalde not suspect something you can tell the Alcalde about a small path at the western part of our lands I'll show you where it is, I rarely go there so it will not be dangerous to mention it to him. But it will get him of your back for a while, that way we will have more time to find a way to keep you out of suspicion for aiding me. Just in case."

"Gracias Diego" Mendoza and Diego left.

Diego brought Mendoza to a secluded area and showed a hidden trail. "It is a difficult path to find if you don't know about it, but it is a short cut for traveling down the Camino Real. The path is about one and a half mile long and it takes down about 10 minutes of traveling time."

Mendoza nodded and looked at it. _This will make the alcalde happy for now, indeed. _

DeSoto was reading the rapports of the training, by the looks of it 6 paths were discovered by his men. He was anxious to see them for himself and he would do that in the morning. Mendoza came in to bring his rapport and DeSoto looked at him. "Your rapport is late, care to explain why?"

"I was on this path on the western part of the De La Vega lands and I followed it. It can also be used as a short cut, but it is all in my rapport."

"So, it can be used as a short cut as well, tomorrow we will both examine that path of yours, but so far I like the sound of it. Well done, sergeant."

"De nada, alcalde."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Mendoza and the alcalde left early towards the hidden path, since it could be used as a short cut as well DeSoto was eager to explore it. Mendoza looked around him and saw the hidden path _please let the alcalde believe I actually found this. It is so hidden, I don't even believe I would have found it. _He stopped his horse and took a big sigh.

"Why did you stop, there's nothing here sergeant. Do not tell me that you don't remember where it is, even though that shouldn't surprise me."

"It's right over there, alcalde." He turned his horse to the left and walked a couple of steps further. He stopped again and pushed some branches aside.

"Tell me sergeant how exactly did you find this?" an astonished alcalde asked.

_Madre de Dios, I was afraid of this question. He is never going to believe me, I have to say something but what? Think, Mendoza think, what would you believe?_ "I...I...I was tired and didn't look carefully and fell off my horse into these bushes?"

DeSoto looked at him and Mendoza started sweating and thinking. _Oh Dios he doesn't believe me, what should I say now. Madre de Dios please let him believe me, for all that is holy. _

"Sergeant, I must say, often I have my doubts about you. But for once your laziness paid off. Mendoza today and tomorrow I want you to explore more of the De La Vega lands, you seem to have success here, ask your friend Don Diego if he will show you some roads, I'm sure he is not going to give you any trouble. Carry on sergeant." After having said that the alcalde left for the next path that had been discovered.

_Good he believed it. _The sergeant beamed with joy that the alcalde actually believed him. Now the biggest hurdle was taken nothing stood between him and helping Diego. He couldn't wait till he could tell Diego the good news, he could prevent any lancer from going towards the hidden cave for at least two days and if he did well he might stay on this location for the remaining period of time. That way Diego's secret would be safe. _Well, I am supposed to visit Diego and ask for his cooperation to help me find new routes. And while I am there he has to answer some questions for me. I want to know who else knows, I feel like talking to someone how difficult it could be to keep it a secret, beside Diego. I want to know more about that cave, where those stairs lead to. Maybe he could teach me a thing or two. _He left the path and went east towards the hacienda and his friend.

In the hacienda Felipe was dusting the living room, now he wasn't allowed to enter the cave in case Mendoza walked in there. He sighed. _It is quiet here, usually I'm the one cleaning Toronado's stable. I wish I could go down there again. For years I've been the one who knew the secret, me alone, and now Mendoza found out and I've been banished to the house. Somehow it isn't fair. _He heard a knock on the door, who could that be?

He waited a couple of moments and one of the servants brought Mendoza to him. Felipe looked at the servant when he asked where Diego was. Felipe signed that he was on the western grounds looking at some cattle for his father.

Mendoza nodded and excused himself and said he would look for Diego there.

When Mendoza and the servant left the room, he looked if there wasn't someone else who could see him and he walked to the fireplace mantle and pressed the secret spot.

Diego was in the cave, cleaning Toronado's stable. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Felipe what are you doing here, I told you not to go down here for the moment."

"_It's Mendoza, he's looking for you. I told him you were looking at some cattle in the western parts, you better get there before he decides to go here."_

"All right, gracias Felipe. I will go there and see what he wants. Let's hope he's got some good news, if you want you can take care of Toronado for a while. I'll make sure he won't come here. Toronado misses you and by the looks of it, you miss him as well. When I come back you'll here all about it. Adios." Diego left the cave on foot and walked in the direction of the hacienda. _Mendoza will most probably be taking this route to find me. _He walked a few minutes when he saw someone approaching him. He looked at the rider and saw it was indeed Mendoza and walked towards him. "Mendoza, what brings you today? I hope nothing is wrong?"

"O no, Diego. Actually I have some good news for you. When I told the alcalde about the path you showed me, he was delighted and told me to stay in your lands for two days. Which means I can make sure no lancers comes here. If you show me another path maybe then I can stay here for two more days perhaps the rest of the training. Your secret would be safe then."

"That is excellent news indeed, did the alcalde say anything else?"

"Well, he did wonder how on earth I found that path, considering it wasn't in plain site. When he asked me for an explanation I told him I was tired and fell of my horse, it was the only thing that came into mind. He believed me and that is most important and he knows we are friends and he wants me to ask you to show some more paths, but I'm sure that will not be a problem. Just show the one you don't use, as long as the alcalde doesn't know that little detail he will be happy with the progress."

"I must say that you came up with an explanation that everyone would believe, I know I would. Great thinking I'll show you another path later on and let's hope that the alcalde decides to keep you here."

"Diego, there is something that I want to ask you, sometimes I feel like talking to someone beside you about all of this, is there someone I could talk to beside you, just so I can get some tension off of me. And that cave of yours is it possible to see more of it, I wasn't there long and I want to know more about it, about everything actually. But most importantly I was hoping you could teach me a thing or two, I know my fencing skills are, well deplorable comes to mind."

"Mendoza, those are not small things you ask of me, but I think you do have a certain right to know things. I'll think it over and before you leave here, after your 'training' come to me and I'll tell you whether I will or will not answer your questions. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Sí Diego, I'll come back later. Do you know of a good place to rest, the alcalde had me out of bed early this morning and I would like to take a break."

Diego grinned widely at Mendoza. "See what I mean when I said anyone would believe your explanation."

Mendoza en Diego both started laughing. Diego left for the hacienda and Mendoza looked after him. _I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to rest, guess I have to find a spot on my own. _And he left to find a good place to get some rest.

Diego walked slowly towards the hacienda, he needed to think. _Can I trust Mendoza that he won't betray Felipe, should something ever happen he would know who to turn to. The cave, he doesn't know it is connected with the hacienda, if he was to know he could find me better if there are trouble, it would save him a lot of time finding me. One thing is for sure, he's a terrible fencer._ He grinned. The hacienda came into view and started to walk faster. _This concerns Felipe as well, if I am to tell Mendoza everything I would have to tell Felipe has been my accomplice for all these years. I'll leave that up to him, if he has no objections to Mendoza knowing about him, I don't mind either. That will be his choice. Fencing for now that will be out of the question, if he starts to improve I don't know if he would be able to hide those skills from the alcalde._

He finally reached the hacienda and walked inside he went for the fireplace mantle and pressed the secret spot and went down to Felipe.

Felipe was grooming Toronado when he heard steps and went to see Diego. _"And what news did he have?"_

"He had good news the alcalde gave him permission to stay here for 2 days, which means he'll keep the lancers at a distance from the cave. I'll try to make sure the alcalde keeps him here for the entire training, that should not be difficult. But there is something else I have to talk to you about as well. Most of it is up to you. Mendoza is having trouble with keeping this all a secret and wants to be able to talk to someone beside me about it. He wondered if there was someone else who knows about this, so he can talk with this person. Also he wants to learn about the cave a bit more, that would be useful. If something is going on in the pueblo he can go straight for the hacienda instead of having to take the longer route around it. He can check the hacienda and the cave in one time. But if you don't want to be known that out of the question as well. And last he wants me to learn him how to fence."

Felipe looked at Diego half in shock of the news and like he wanted to burst out laughing. The site of Diego teaching Mendoza to fence was hilarious, but Mendoza knowing about him. He didn't know if he wanted that. _What if he knows, I'll be able to go here as many times as I want again and Diego is right if the Alcalde is planning something again he can find Diego a lot faster if he knows about the cave. What should I choose._

"Felipe, you don't have to decide now. Mendoza will come by when training is over so you have a couple of hours to think about it. But I do have to know by then and also if you agree he should know about you, what he should know. I don't think we should tell him about you being able to hear, that would be to much right now."

Felipe nodded and indicated that he was done taking care of Toronado. _"I'm going to think about it, but if you're going to teach Mendoza how to fence, I want to be there, that ought to be a sight to remember."_ He grinned widely.

"Well, I'm not planning on teaching him anything. If I did I don't think he'll be able to hide those newfound skills from the alcalde."

Felipe nodded and left upstairs, he had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Felipe sat in his room, thinking. _Diego is right, if Mendoza finds out something about the Alcalde it is important that he can find Diego as soon as possible. But if he knows about me, how can I be sure he will not betray me if he gets into trouble. He has been true so far. This is difficult indeed. _He sighed and got up, _I have to tell Diego what I have decided, hopefully he isn't against my decision_. He opened the door and made his way to the sala. He saw Diego sitting in a chair en walked over to him.

"Well, what have you decided?"

"_Tell Mendoza, I trust him with this, but I do want to be there when you tell him. Hopefully you don't mind, but I want to know how he reacts. Just to assure myself I made the right decision."_

"All right Felipe, if that's what you want you can be there when I tell. I'll tell him you know, but I'll keep your hearing a secret for know."

Felipe nodded and they both watched time go by, waiting for Mendoza to arrive.

One hour later Mendoza arrived at the hacienda and saw Diego sitting in a chair. Two seconds later Felipe walked in the room and stood by Diego.

"Mendoza, you ask a couple of big favors from me, you wanted to know more about everything. Most of it not up to me, but to someone else. To tell you this also endangers another ones life, but he gave me permission to tell you about his part in this as well. That person is... Felipe."

Mendoza's jaw dropped. He looked back and forth between Diego and Felipe and didn't know where to look. He expected someone, but never Felipe. "How, when..."

"I see you are surprised, that's understandable. Felipe wanted to be when I told you the news. He wants to be sure he's doing the right thing by letting you know."

"Felipe, I don't know what to say, it must have been difficult for you to be the only one knowing. Too bad you can't listen to me and help me figure thing out, that would have been nice."

"Sergeant, if you would follow me, I'll show you another entrance to the cave. When I'm not in the hacienda when you need me you don't have to go all around the hacienda to reach the cave. There is a faster way to get there, and that entrance my friend is right here."

"Diego, please don't play jokes with me, all I see is a fireplace"

Diego reached for the secret spot and a panel flew open. Mendoza's couldn't believe what he was seeing, a entrance inside the hacienda. All three walked trough the opening and down the stairs.

"So this is where those stairs lead to, I didn't have the time to look at it before. Diego this is amazing, how did you keep all of this a secret?"

"I think you all ready know the answer to that question, by pretending to be the complete opposite of Zorro."

"Will you teach me how to be a better fencer as well?"

"No, not yet, that would be too dangerous. I don't think you know how to hide your new skills in front of the alcalde. Maybe on a later time, when have are all accustomed to the new situation and then I will reconsider it. For now it is out of the question. If you will follow me I'll show you a place where DeSoto could plan an ambush, if only I would ever go there. Which I don't, of course"

"All right Diego, show the way."

They walked back to the stairs and left to explore the land.

DeSoto sat in his office._ I have learned about many roads on many lands, now the second phase of his plan, get Zorro out in the open. This will be all to easy, but this time, he will be mine. There will be no way out and nothing he can do against it. _He chuckled inside himself, now nothing could go wrong anymore, this time he would win.

He walked to the prison cells where two condemned men were staying. "Señores, how would you feel if I was prepared to let you go in return of a favor?"

The men frowned and looked at DeSoto. One of the men started to speak "That depends on what you want us to do?"

"I only want one thing of you and that is to get a certain fox out of his den. Tomorrow a coach is due, I want the two of you to rob it. A certain fox is sure to appear by then and you will let him come after you. My men will be hiding on various places to keep an eye on him and when he plans his escape, they will follow him to his hideout. Think about it, if the two of you are successful you are free to go. Think about it, you don't have anything to lose, right now you are both condemned. But if successful, you will both be set free. Do we have a deal señores?"

"Sí, we have a deal."

DeSoto returned to his desk. _I can hardly wait till tomorrow, it is going to be a fine day indeed._

A knock was heard on his door. "Enter."

"Alcalde, I found a good place for a possible ambush today, it's on the northern grounds of the De La Vega's. It's completely covered with branches, if you don't know what to look for you'll see nothing. Diego showed it to me today. If you would like to see it tomorrow, I could take you there then."

"No sergeant, that won't be necessary. Come to my office first thing in the morning there is something important I would like to discuss with you."

"Sí alcalde, it there anything else?"

"No, that would be all for now."

Mendoza quickly left praying that the alcalde didn't want to discuss Zorro. More precisely the alcalde knowing about him and Zorro. He left for bed and hoped his fear would not come true.

The next morning came quick for Mendoza, he stood up and got dressed. He made his way to the alcalde's office and made a cross, hoping this conversation would not be as bad as he feared.

"Buenos dias sergeant, please take a seat."

Mendoza frowned, _please he said please, maybe he is ill. He has to be, there is no other explanation._ "Are you feeling all right, alcalde?"

"I couldn't be better sergeant, why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular, alcalde." _Poor alcalde, it must be something horrible if he ask me for my concerns regarding him._

"Sergeant, I've planned a trap for Zorro, I want you to send the men to the trails they found this last week, you will stay at the spot you discovered yesterday. When Zorro shows up, he'll be followed when he leaves the scene and then we'll follow him to his hideout. Today will be a great day, don't you agree?"

"A great day indeed, alcalde." _Diego has to be told, otherwise he'll walk right into a trap. _"I'll tell the men and we'll leave in one hour, would that be all right?"

"Sí sergeant, that would be great. Today we will finally be successful, Zorro does not stand a chance."

Mendoza looked surprised at the alcalde. _Not if I have something to say about it, but what is the trap exactly. Diego told me to find out as much as possible, let's try to find out. He also told me that the alcalde tells everything, when he let's his pride get the best of him. _"Alcalde, it's a wonderful idea, how did you think of it!"

"The coach of tomorrow gave me the idea, when it comes I'll have some men robbing it to draw him out. And when he leaves every lancer will be hidden on one of those trails, you all have discovered this week and with those trails you'll follow him back to where he came from. It is brilliant, don't you agree."

"Sí, brilliant indeed, alcalde." Mendoza stood up to take his leave. _Proud indeed, gracias for filling me in about everything, now I have to go tell Diego and you'll see things will not be as you hope._

He went back to the barracks and informed his men about the plan of DeSoto. _Luckily he wanted me to __tell them, if he had done it himself for once, we would have been in real trouble. "_Men, to horse and do not forget, do not intervene, only follow Zorro to his hideout." The men nodded and mounted their horses and all left where they were supposed to go. Mendoza looked after them and left for the hacienda as fast as possible to tell Diego. _Please don't let me be late, he must know about this or he'll walk right into the trap._

Felipe was on his way to town when he saw lancers go in different directions. _That's odd usually they stay together, what are they planning now? _

Two lancers who past him were talking about their mission. Felipe only heard a few words, but that was enough for him. _They said coach, robbery, no interference. I have to tell Diego! _He turned his horse around and raced to the hacienda. He got there in a record time, he jumped off his horse and ran inside to find Diego. He walked to Diego's bedroom, figuring it was rather early for Diego to be up already.

Diego was asleep when he heard some frantic knocking on his door. He got up wondering who it could be and when he opened the door. "Felipe what's wrong?"

"_You have to come quickly, I saw two lancers pass me when I went to town, I only heard a few words but..."_

"What did they say?"

"_Coach, robbery, no interference. You better hurry."_

Diego got dressed as quick as possible and went to the cave and dressed as Zorro. He mounted Toronado and left through the cave entrance.

Mendoza arrived at the hacienda and walked to the fireplace. Suddenly he saw Felipe come out of it. _Oh no, please don't let him be gone already. _"Felipe where is Diego it is urgent that I find him.

Felipe made the sign of the Z to make Mendoza understand what he was saying. "Madre de Dios, I'm too late!"

Felipe looked at him questioningly and shrugged his shoulders.

"He is walking straight into a trap, I have to find him!"

Felipe looked horrified into his eyes and pointed south and made the Z sign again.

"Thank you Felipe, I'd better hurry!"

Mendoza quickly left, praying he would find Diego in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mendoza rode for about fifteen minutes before he saw Zorro, he urged his horse to go even faster. _I have to tell him, before it is too late._ A couple of minutes later he reached Zorro, Mendoza jumped off his horse and ran to him.

"Wait, don't do anything!"

"What is the matter, Mendoza, I heard that the coach is going to be held up, so what are you worried about?"

"It's a trap for you, this is meant to draw you out, the robbery will be real. But the lancers will be hiding and follow you. That are our orders, They will be hiding on every trail discovered this week."

"Are you sure? If that is true I will have to intervene, but I must be on my guard as well, making sure I don't give anyone a chance to follow me. Do you know what trails they are on?"

"No, I have no idea, everyone is ordered to stay on the trail that he has discovered. I am supposed to be on the place from yesterday."

"Gracias, I will keep an eye out. You better get to your assigned spot, don't worry I'll be fine."

"You're welcome." After having said that he took off.

Unaware to both of them, two lancers were stationed nearby, starting to grin widely. They discovered more than they could think of, a traitor in their midst. None other than Mendoza, DeSoto would surely promote them, when they told him. Silently they left their positions and went on their way to the alcalde's office, knowing he would be interested in this news.

Zorro looked in front of him and saw the coach coming, followed by two men on horseback. _This must be it, remember what Mendoza said, lancers will be watching nearby. _He saw the two men draw their weapons, quickly he grabbed his whip and knocked the pistols out of their hands. The two men started to flee, Zorro went in pursuit and quickly caught up with them, he knocked them out of their saddles and knocked them unconscious. He tied them up and slumped their bodies over the saddle and sent them towards the coach.

Mendoza looked at the events from a distance, he looked at Zorro and saw that he used an open field to make his escape. _Of course, if the lancers want to follow him now, they would have to come out of hiding. _He saw one lancer follow Zorro and shook his head, knowing the fox would escape once more.

One hour later two lancers came back to the pueblo, they couldn't believe what they saw. Mendoza en Zorro, more specific Mendoza warning Zorro. They walked to the alcalde's office and knocked on the door.

DeSoto sat in his office and heard a loud knock. _It has to be my men bringing in Zorro, it better be. _"Enter!"

"Alcalde, we have some important news for you."

"Speak, private."

"When we were on our assigned trail, we saw a rider approaching fast on Zorro. We waited like you said and we heard everything they said to one another."

"You actually mean Zorro has an accomplice? That is great news indeed, do you know who it was?"

"Sí, that was the biggest surprise of it all, the man speaking to Zorro and warning him was none other than..." The two men looked at each other, grinning.

"Well private, who was it! Tell me now!"

"Mendoza, alcalde. It was Mendoza."

"You have got to be kidding me, Mendoza aiding Zorro. That will be the day."

"It is true alcalde, we both saw it with our own eyes Mendoza told Zorro everything about us being on the trails and that we were supposed to follow and not go in pursuit."

"If what you tell me is true, Mendoza has not seen the last of me. Trust me before this day is over, I will squeeze the truth out of him. If he convinces me that you are telling me the truth, trust me you wouldn't want to be him. Now get out and let me think."

The two lancers left and talked to each other speculating what would happen to Mendoza.

Mendoza was on his way back to the cuartel, when a soldier informed him that the alcalde wanted to speak to him. _Oh no, now I'm in for it. Why is it that every time one of his plans don't get the desired result I'm the one blamed. Except this time I am the one who did it. Let's just get it over with. _He walked to the door of the alcalde, but before he could knock he already heard a voice.

"Enter!" Mendoza opened the door and saw DeSoto in front of him. "Mendoza, take a seat. There is something I have to discuss with you. As you know Zorro escaped us once again, but it was like he already knew about our plan to trap him. Do you know how that could be?"

"No alcalde, I have no idea at all." Mendoza swallowed a lump in his throat and started to sweat. DeSoto looked at him and started to take a better look at Mendoza. _Mendoza, pull yourself together. If he finds out you'll be dead._

DeSoto saw tiny drops of transpiration trickle down Mendoza's face. _Well, well, well, it seems we have a traitor here. Let's make him squirm a bit more. _"That is too bad, I was hoping you knew something, considering you were in charge of the operation. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"I'm sure alcalde."_ I have to get out of here, if I don't go fast, I'll tell him everything whether I like it or not._

"All right sergeant, you're excused. You can go now."

"Gracias alcalde." _Dios mio, that was a close call. _Mendoza turned around and started to leave when he saw lancers by the windows. He turned back around and saw DeSoto chuckle in his chair.

"What is the matter sergeant, don't worry, it will be quick for you. You'll hardly feel a thing."

The lancers started to move towards the door and DeSoto stood up walking towards Mendoza. Mendoza ran towards the door of the jail and opened it. He quickly closed it again and ran towards the back door. He opened the door and sprinted to his horse. _Madre de Dios, please don't let them get me._

Lancers came in pursuit of him and DeSoto stood outside on his porch and laughed. _When my men get you, you will tell me everything about your friend and neither of you will be able to hide from me._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diego was in the tavern when he heard a lot of commotion outside, he decided to take a look. Suddenly he saw Mendoza running for his life with lancers in pursuit. Diego went outside and ran to his horse, guessing what had just happened. _It seems like DeSoto found out about Mendoza, I better hurry before they get to him. _He immediately raced to the hacienda, knowing Mendoza needed help from Zorro.

Felipe was in the cave when he heard someone approaching, he looked around and saw Diego changing his clothes at record speed. _"What is going on, why are you in such a hurry?"_

"It's Mendoza, I was in the tavern when a lot of noise came from outside. I decided to take a closer look at it and saw Mendoza running for his life with lancers in pursuit. The alcalde must have found out somehow, I must help him. Somehow I don't think Mendoza will be able to keep quiet about us, if the alcalde decides to torture him to get to us."

Felipe nodded and saddled Toronado, Diego leaped on Toronado and left the cave.

Meanwhile Mendoza got tired of being chased and now the lancers were closing in and started to shoot at him. He urged his horse to go even faster, he needed to escape, but how. _Blessed virgin Mary, please get me out of here. I can't keep going much longer, my horse is getting tired and I'm getting numb. _He let the chase for another couple of minutes when he saw someone closing in from his left. _Zorro, gracias a Dios, how did he know. Please hurry Diego. _

Zorro raced towards the lancers and used his whip to knock the pistols out of their hands. H then rode to Mendoza. "Mendoza follow me!"

"Sí, anything, just get me out of here!"

Zorro rode to a canyon with to many trails for the lancers to follow. The lancers decided to split up and look in different directions. Mendoza looked from a corner nearby as the lancers past them and were out of their sight.

"Mendoza, it won't be long before they come back, leave your horse here. Get on Toronado, he'll take you to the cave. It isn't to far from here, I'll distract the lancers."

"Me on Toronado, are you sure that is such a good idea? You know, I think he doesn't like me very much. Considering I was always chasing him to get you."

"Don't you worry, it will be all right."

"If you say so, but I'm not so sure." He looked at Toronado, and swallowed deep. _Nice horse, good horse, Madre de Dios. _He climbed into the saddle and took a good seat. "Diego, how do I tell him to go to the cave?"

Toronado heard go and cave, immediately he bursted into gallop. Mendoza didn't know what hit him, he almost flew off. _Hang on, hang on, please do not fall. How does Diego do this and make it look comfortable, I feel like I'm going to be blown off as fast as we're going now. _"Easy boy, easy!" _Please tell me the cave isn't much further, now my arms are getting numb from hanging on. We're slowing down, please tell me we have arrived._ He looked up and saw Toronado walking towards to cave entrance. _Gracias a Dios, I have made it. Never have I been so glad just to get of a horse. _He saw Felipe and his worried face. _How do I tell him Diego is all right. I better try something._ He made the sign of a Z, knowing Felipe knew that sign and gave a thumb up. "Now how to tell you that he is distracting the lancers?" Mendoza looked at Felipe and saw that he was actually nodding. "How did you know what I said? I wasn't even looking at you when I said it!"

Felipe knew he screwed that one up, how could he have known what Mendoza said if he couldn't have seen his lips move. _That was stupid of me, what should I say? The truth or make something up, but what could convince him? _He sighed and pointed to his ears.

Mendoza looked at him. _What is he trying to say, something with his ears, but what could he mean? Could he mean that he __heard __me saying it, but it can't be, he's deaf. Unless, that was how Diego found out about everything. Felipe was in town and he picked up on very sign of trouble, everyone would continue to talk 'knowing' he was deaf. Absolutely brilliant!_

The cave entrance opened and they both looked around, Diego walked in grinning. Felipe and Mendoza both looked puzzled at him.

"What are the two of you looking at, did I do something wrong?"

Mendoza was the first to speak out his question. "Diego, I think I'll be speaking for the both of us, if I ask why are you grinning like that?" Felipe nodded.

"You know that you are accused of aiding me, right?"

"I don't think I'll be able to forget it."

"Let's just say I gave the alcalde a message with them, instead of just the usual Z, I also made an M into their uniform. When the alcalde sees that I'm sure he'll be outraged, knowing you also beat him. That will be too much for him."

Mendoza and Felipe started to laugh with Diego about it, they wished they could see the look on the alcalde's face, when the lancers would rapport.

"Mendoza you'll have to stay here, till it is save for you to come out, till then you'll have to share with Toronado. Tomorrow I'll have a surprise from you, I'll see you then." Diego and Felipe left the cave and Mendoza was left alone with Toronado.

_Where should I sleep? The floor is too cold and I can't sleep in Toronado's stable, guess it has to be a chair. It will be a long night. _Toronado snorted and Mendoza looked at him. "I don't like this any better than you do, you know!" He sat in the chair by the desk and closed his eyes, hoping to get at least some sleep.

Meanwhile in the alcalde's office DeSoto sat fuming, _how dare Mendoza do this to me, when I get my hands on him, he'll get to know pains he's never experienced before. He and Zorro, a bumbling mess of incompetence and an outlaw, how in the world did they get the idea to team up? This has to be the worst day ever! I should be having the gallows erected now and Zorro climbing on, but no, he escaped and I didn't even get that traitor! They will both pay for this dearly, I will not rest untill I get them both where I want them, and till they're both dead. Dead! _He sighed, hoping he would get them soon.

The next day Mendoza felt kind of alone, he had been awake for hours now and still no Felipe or Diego. What could be keeping them? _I'm starting to get hungry, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. When they come down, please let there be some food._ He was getting bored and he decided he needed some distraction, _what can I do to get over those thoughts of hunger? _He looked at Toronado. _By now even he seems like a meal to me. _He walked to Toronado and stroked him a couple of times. He decided to brush a clean him up a bit, that would pass time for a while. He started to get some brushes and began brushing, by the time he was almost done he heard someone come down towards him. He looked around and saw Diego with a big plate.

"Gracias Diego. Are they still looking for me?"

"Sí, they are. How are you feeling today? Hopefully you managed to get some sleep."

"I'm, fine Diego, but I was wondering if you have something I could sleep on. The chair wasn't as comfortable as I hoped."

Diego walked to the other side of the room. "That will have to wait till later, first your surprise, the one I said I would give to you."

"Oh sí, what is it, a bed, more food, or are you going to move me somewhere else?" Mendoza got worried by the last possibility, if that was the case, he figured it won't be long till the alcalde found him.

"None of those options, believe it or not, I'm going to teach you how to fence. You wanted to learn, but I had to decline last time. Considering the possibility the alcalde saw your rapid improvement. Now I don't have to worry about that anymore, and if you get good enough, you can go out of the cave. By then you would be able to defend yourself if you were discovered, I hope."

"You mean you're actually going to teach me? When do we start, if learning means getting out of here, I can't wait to begin! Where do you suppose we start? With parries, lunges you say it!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mendoza, but knowing your skill as it is, we better start at the basics. Beginning with footwork."

The sergeant sight, _by the looks of it, it may be a while before I get out of here. At least I'll have something to do, when I'm alone. And I'll show him, I'm going to be his best pupil!_

"Mendoza keep your left leg stretched and bent your right leg a bit. If someone makes a lunge at you, it will make it easier for you to retreat. Like this." Diego made a lunge at him and Mendoza did what he was told to do. He retreated a little bit to far and fell down. Diego grinned,_ well it's a start if he knows how to stay on his feet, he'll know how to retreat. In his case it would be the smartest thing to do. _"Mendoza I have an idea, can you wait for a couple of seconds, while I go get Felipe."

Diego left and Mendoza tried a couple more times ending with the same result.

A minute later Diego and Felipe came to him. "Felipe, I'll lunge and you retreat." Felipe nodded and made a perfect retreat. "Mendoza, see how he did it, you should not push it, just go back a little. If you go too far you will lose your balance. I want you and Felipe to practice this, Felipe you lunge and Mendoza retreat, that will be it for today. By the end of the day hopefully, you'll manage that. Tomorrow I'll show you how to hold your sword properly. After that we'll start to work on your moves. You know how to fence, but the problem is that you have never learned how to execute the moves properly. That is what we will work on. Once you master that, you could come a long way."

"You really think so, if we managed that, do you think I could beat the alcalde?"

"I believe you can do it, you just have to believe in it. Right now you don't even have any confidence in yourself. When that changes, your fencing will improve rapidly."

Mendoza nodded and grabbed his sword, _this is going to be a long day._

Later in the evening Diego came back bringing some clothing for Mendoza, he looked at Felipe and Mendoza practicing. _Mendoza has improved these last few hours, he keeps on his feet and it seems he's learned how to engage an attack after a retreat. Not to bad, Felipe seems to be enjoying it as well, not being disarmed every time. _"Mendoza, I see you are able to stay standing and learned how to engage a attack. I suppose I have Felipe to thank for that."

"Sí, he's been great, actually it came almost by itself, when I had to retreat I had to keep my arm down and I felt more control in that position. Normally my arm would be all over the place, but now I keep it where it is and everything is more fluently."

"In that case I don't think I'll have to show you how to hold your sword tomorrow, you all ready hold it more firmly, more relaxed. You were so uptight you didn't know what you did or were doing. Now you are more relaxed and everything falls into place. Tomorrow we will practice some moves and by next week we'll practice dueling a bit, if you have improved well enough by then, you can go out sometimes, not to far and you must tell me so Zorro can keep an eye out. Just in case."

"Gracias Diego for everything, I do hope I will not disappoint you in any way. You know, when you told me you were going to teach me how to fence, I told myself I would be your best pupil ever, but I realize that you hardly do anything, it has been inside me all this time. Still I do not think I'll ever beat you."

"The most important thing will be you being able to defeat DeSoto. When that happens you can go out as much as you want."

"Diego, I would like to beat DeSoto, perhaps that humiliation will drive him out of town."

"I doubt it, but it would be a welcome sight." Both men laughed at the thought and went to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of days passed, during those days Mendoza learned how to parry, lunge and block an attack. With all these improvements Diego knew Mendoza would come closer and closer to his limit, but what he had learned those few days made him a more impressive fencer. He could all ready hold on for 6 minutes in a duel against Diego, before getting disarmed. Mendoza was so surprised by all of this, that he kept on training even if Diego wasn't there.

_I will never get as good as Diego, but I'm getting closer and closer to my goal and that is being able to defeat the alcalde. Not even he could hold on as long as I can now, fighting Diego. Perhaps I've all ready past the alcalde, but I want to be sure that I can before trying anything. And I've learned a new trick one that I shall show Diego today and he will not see it coming._

Two hours later Diego came down for another training exercise. "Mendoza are you ready for a new training session? I hope you studied the moves like I told you to do."

"Sí, I have Diego. Shall we begin?"

"You seem rather agitated to do this, what are you planning to do? I hope it will be impressive."

"Nothing Diego, it's just that I've improved so much lately. I was just hoping to get out of this cave, I've been stuck here for days."

"I know and we'll see. If you impress me enough I'll let you go out today, but only if you do well enough."

"All right Diego."

Two two men crossed each other and saluted. Diego went on the attack and Mendoza block it effortlessly, he then counter attacked and Diego had to retreat. When Diego parried Mendoza he looked at him and saw Mendoza grin. _Why is he grinning he knows at the moment, I have the upper hand, he must have planned something. _He advanced and attempted a lunge, but Mendoza made a retreat, then Diego found out the grin. From out of nowhere Mendoza executed a perfect envelopment, it was that Diego expected something otherwise he might have lost his sword. He made a riposte and send Mendoza's sword to the ground.

"Mendoza how did you learn that, we didn't practice that yet. Where did it come from?"

"Your books, they lay scattered all over the cave and like I said I was getting bored in here, so I started to read a book about fencing. I do hope you don't mind, but if I didn't do something I would lose my mind."

"Mendoza, I think you are more than ready to go out. I will be watching to make sure nothing can happen, but do stay near, if you wander off to far and trouble are coming, it will be more difficult to find a way back."

"Sí Diego, I only want to get some fresh air, besides don't you think the alcalde thinks I've fled the territory all ready?"

"Yesterday he was still talking about cutting you to shreds, so don't count on it. Just go out and have some fun. You deserve it, it has been a trying week for you."

Fifteen minutes later Mendoza stood outside for the first time in four days, he looked at the sky and saw some birds pass. _They have all the freedom in the world, don't have to run for someone, must be a great feeling to have. _He walked around the cave and was enjoying himself, he never thought fresh air could feel so good. After an hour he went back inside and started to practice. _The first mission is __accomplished, now I want to be able to go out on my own, without anyone having to look out for me. That will be my next mission._

Two hours later Diego was in town with Felipe, when he heard DeSoto shout to the lancers that they were to patrol the entire area for Mendoza. Diego sent Felipe to spy DeSoto and check what he was up to, while Diego went to the tavern.

Felipe went in the direction of the office, when he saw DeSoto come out with several lancers. It looked like DeSoto was talking to them, but he couldn't hear them. He walked into their direction and managed to hear a part of the conversation.

"You are all failures, absolute and complete failures. You can't catch Mendoza, even worse you can't even find him. When I see Mendoza, he wouldn't know what hit him! Perhaps I should show you all to inspire you to find that damn traitor! Maybe you're all in league with the enemy and I should have you all killed! Either, one of you finds him or you will all be without pay for a month if you don't find him tomorrow! And when I get him, I won't just execute him. I'll fight him first, make him feel my wrath and after that he will die!"

Felipe heard enough, we left and went back to the tavern to tell Diego.

Meanwhile inside the tavern gossip spread about Mendoza and Zorro teaming up. No one had seen it coming, they couldn't blame Mendoza. In fact, they all cheered him for his decision. Seeing their alcalde at this rage was pure amusement, they found it a spectacle. Even better, because of his anger he didn't make up a new tax or law. All of the alcalde's energy went into finding Mendoza.

Victoria Escalante celebrated Mendoza's choice, she gave away free drinks and a couple of meals on the day Mendoza's betrayal towards the alcalde came forth. She hoped this would inspire more people to stand up against the alcalde. She looked up and saw here friend Diego enter the tavern, she couldn't wait to talk to him. He hadn't been there in days, in fact he left when it got known that Mendoza betrayed the alcalde.

"Buenos tardes Diego, have have you been these last days? You left in a hurry last time."

"I couldn't have been better, and I am sorry for last time. It was just all the commotion and when that happens I always go back to the hacienda and enjoy my rest."

"Diego, show some interest for once in your life, do you mean you have no idea what has been going on lately?"

"I heard some rumors, but I haven't been paying attention to the details. Besides father has left the pueblo on business for a week, so I've been very busy. I know there was something about Mendoza, but I haven't gotten further than that. Is there something I should have known?"

"Something you should have known! Mendoza is on the run for the alcalde. He teamed up with Zorro, how can one not know this?"

"Well, you do know me, when there are trouble..."

"Mendoza is your friend, our friend and you dare to ignore him when he is in trouble! Diego, you should be ashamed of yourself! What do you have to say for yourself? Well?"

"What can I say, I detest trouble, but I could try to write to the governor. Maybe he'll see Mendoza is not to blame for anything."

"Spare your effort! The alcalde has all the proof he needs all ready, there's nothing you can do to convince him otherwise."

"Sorry Victoria, but I had no idea it was this bad..."

"That's for sure!"

Felipe came in a couple of seconds later and walked straight to Diego and motioned him to follow him.

"Victoria I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"If you don't support Mendoza, then don't bother to talk to me!" After having said that, she turned around and left Diego.

"Felipe, what is it?"

Felipe gave him the signal to follow him and Diego did what he was told. They left the tavern and to the back of an alley.

"What is it, did you hear something important?"

"_DeSoto wants the soldiers to find Mendoza tomorrow or they will be a month without pay, but there is more. When the alcalde gets his hands on Mendoza he first wants to humiliate him by fighting him and kill him later."_

"I don't like the soldiers that much, but a month without pay is ridiculous. But we can't let them get Mendoza...Unless...Felipe, I have an idea. We have to go to the hacienda, I have to talk to Mendoza. When we get there saddle Toronado, Zorro will pay a visit to the alcalde. One that he will welcome for once."

"_What are you planning?"_

"I'll tell you later, this is not the time nor place for this, but I will explain later after I have paid a little visit to the alcalde." Both men left and Felipe was left wondering, what Diego was up to this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After they arrived at the hacienda, they immediately left towards the cave and see Mendoza.

Mendoza was busy perfecting his envelopment, he knew it was good, but it never hurt to train more. He looked around him when he saw Diego and Felipe coming down.

"Felipe saddle Toronado, I'll talk to Mendoza."

Felipe nodded and went to the back of the cave. _What could he have come up with, he doesn't even want me to know. It has got something to do with Mendoza, but what? _Before he knew it he was done saddling Toronado and Diego changed his clothes and mounted Toronado.

"Felipe don't worry, everything will be all right. You better practice with Mendoza, after hearing my plan he will need the practice." Zorro left the cave and went straight to the pueblo.

DeSoto sat in his office, still fuming. _When I get my hands on that weasel. But how can we find him, we haven't been able to track Zorro for years and he gave us every chance every time he shows his face. But that spineless coward hasn't shown his face in days! I can't wait to get even with him! First I'll humiliate him and after that he'll die slowly._

He heard some noises up on the roof and he had the strange suspicion who that could be. No he knew who that was, only one person in the entire pueblo used the roof to get in the office. _Now he wants to make me even more miserable, well let him try and when he leaves, I'll follow him to his lair and find Mendoza!_ DeSoto grabbed a weapon and stood ready for him.

On the roof Zorro looked through the window in the roof. _Well it seems he's expecting me, let's not let him down. _He grabbed his whip and snatched the weapon out of DeSoto's hands before he had the chance to use it and he climbed down.

"Buenos noches, alcalde. You must be wondering what I'm doing here. I want to talk to you about something and I think it will be in your interest."

"What could be in my interest if you want to talk about it, hopefully your retirement. But I guess that might be to much to ask. Now what do you want?"

"I want to talk about Mendoza, you seem to be angry with him. So if there is something I could do to help you with that anger..."

"Give him to me if you want to cure it, that would help and while your at it get in one of the cells yourself!"

"Now alcalde, don't get to greedy. That never helps anyone, but I do want to make a proposition to you. One carefully discussed with Mendoza, if you're interested to know."

"I don't care about that traitor and him feelings, I want to see him in pain and anguish. Now what is it that you wanted from me?"

"I thought you wanted Mendoza and I want you out of town, so I have a deal for you. You and Mendoza fight a fair duel. The one who disarms the other is the winner, no deaths. If Mendoza wins you leave town, if you win..."

"I want both your heads on a platter!"

"Now what did I say about being to greedy? You know what, if you win you can have one of us, the other walks free. It will be your choice, you get till the day of the duel, let's set that in 2 days, who you want more. How's that, in two days you'll have found Mendoza and get the chance to get one of the two of us. But if he wins, you'll resign."

"Me fight him, that's no fight at all. You might as well surrender now. But I will pick you up on this offer of yours, The duel will be in two days in the plaza. Time will be noon."

"Bueno, I'll be looking forward to it. Have a pleasant evening alcalde and I'll see you in two days."

"I can't wait! I'll keep Mendoza alive at least till the end of the duel don't worry, I want to see your head when that happens!"

Zorro left the way he came in and went back towards the cave.

DeSoto stayed in his office. _This has been a great day, but why would Zorro make such a proposition? Mendoza is the worst fencer I've ever seen. Unless he's planning something, but in two days there isn't much he could teach Mendoza. At least never enough to get him to win this fight. But who should I take after I've won. The traitor or Zorro, if I get him I'll be promoted and get the reward. But if I take that spineless coward, I'll have personal satisfaction. A difficult choice indeed. _He sighed and left for bed, tomorrow he would train and perfect his fencing. After that no one, and certainly not Mendoza could stop him.

Diego arrived in the cave half an hour later he went straight to Mendoza.

"He accepted it, the duel will be in two days at noon, will practice more intensively these two days."

"Diego, he'll kill me at the spot. How can you be so certain he wouldn't."

"Trust me you'll win, especially with that envelopment of yours. That has been his weakness, since he came to the pueblo. It still is, when we train I'll use his fencing style, so you can accustom to it."

"Diego what if he wins, he'll have my head then."

"I don't think so, I've given him an option that will keep him awake for days. If it should happen, he gets to choose, who he wants."

"What do you mean, who he wants."

"He gets to choose, you or me, not the both of us. When he said his choice, the other jumps on Toronado as fast as he can and leaves. That is the choice, let's just hope it will not come to that. If you win he'll have to leave town. That way we will both be free hopefully."

"Who do you think he'll choose? I don't want to die, you know. But the people need you, so either way the choice will not be to my liking."

"I have my ideas about it, but it will be difficult. Remember what I said about his pride, you are the one who hurt it by betraying him, but I would earn him a promotion. Two things he would not like to walk out on. That's why the other must leave as soon after he made clear who he wants. So there are two possibilities which has the alcalde leaving town and one where he stays where he is. I hope either way it will be him leaving. Better get some sleep tomorrow will be a busy day"

"Sí Diego, I'll see you in the morning." Both left for bed hoping the duel would go as they hoped.

The next morning Diego got up early, to start training Mendoza. When he came down, he saw Mendoza all ready started without him.

"Buenos dias, Mendoza. How long have you been up all ready?"

"All night actually, I don't want to disappoint you tomorrow. I have to win this and I feel like I can do it."

"That's great Mendoza, but today we'll be training outside, I'll change my clothes and then we will leave."

"Outside? You mean we will train outside? That will be the first training outside. Why this?"

"Sunlight, you know how to fight in a shady cave, that's something different. Sunlight can be blinding, that's why you have to learn that as well. But I am sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Gracias for your trust in me, I know it won't be easy tomorrow, but I'll give it my all."

"I know Mendoza, I know." They left the cave and moved to a suitable training location.

DeSoto woke up a couple of hours later, he had hardly slept all night. He couldn't make his choice, but he knew one thing, today would be a day full of training. _This day couldn't have started any better, today the lancers don't have to go look out for them. Tomorrow they come on their own, and then I'll __get one of them. I'll decide when that happens, that's for the best. Then I know who I find more irritating, that one will have the honor of dying on my gallows. Wish it was tomorrow all ready. _He sighed. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Alcalde, where do you want the lancers to search today?"

"You can hold your search, why don't you and a couple of lancers go to the tavern and enjoy yourself for a couple of hours. It's a splendid day, enjoy it."

"Are you sure? Yesterday you said..."

"I know what I said yesterday, but today is today and not yesterday. Have fun and come back in an hour or two."

"Gracias alcalde!" The lancers quickly left before the alcalde could change his mind.

Fifteen minutes later six lancers sat in the tavern, having drinks. Victoria looked at them. _What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be on a pointless search again? Or has the alcalde come up with something else to try and find them? _She walked to the table of the lancers.

"Buenos dias, I was wondering about something. Why aren't you all on a pointless search, yesterday the alcalde was scolding at you and today you're all sitting here. Don't tell me he changes his mind about finding Mendoza, he never changes his mind. What is he up to?"

"Señorita, we have no idea what has come over him, I reported to him and asked him where he wanted us to go. He said to the tavern and enjoy yourselves. I don't know what has come over him, but I speak for all of us, when I say that I hope it stays this way."

"The alcalde giving you time off! Has he lost his mind! That's nothing like him, he must be up to something and you know it."

"We guess so, but it is not our concern, we're just enjoying the rest we're getting now."

"I'll find out what he is up to, trust me!" Victoria left the tavern and went strait to the alcalde's office when she heard him in the cuartel courtyard. She changed her direction and went straight towards him. She arrived at the gate and opened it and saw the alcalde training. _This is new, he give his lancers time off and he himself is training. _She walked to the alcalde and stood before him.

"Alcalde, what are you up to this time! You give your lancers time off and you are training. There is something going on and I will found out what it is."

"You know what, I'll do something better for you. I'll tell you myself, it might be best if you hear it in advance."

"Hear what in advance?" Victoria looked puzzled. _Why would he want me to know something? He only tells me things to make me worried, or to hurt me. What could it be? _

"Your lover came to me tonight, he had something interesting to tell me. For the first time I was glad he stopped by my office. You know why?"

"He came to you? Why would he do that? The two of you can't stand each other and now you tell me you were glad the two of you talked. Do you really think I'm so stupid I would actually believe that! If you won't tell me what it is, at least tell me something I can believe!"

"Oh, señorita, you better believe this. When he came he proposed something to me, a duel. Tomorrow at noon I and Mendoza will fight. I have no idea why your lover proposed something this insane. Maybe he is suicidal, I don't know. But the fact remains, if I win I get to choose who I get to kill, Mendoza or Zorro."

"What! You tell me this was his idea! What if Mendoza does win, what does he get for it?"

"I would resign, but knowing Mendoza he doesn't stand a chance. He's most probably trying to find a way out of this duel. I might not get to kill Mendoza in the duel, but I will be satisfied in the death of one of them. I haven't made my choice yet, beside you would be the last I told. The look on your face if I would choose him, perhaps I should choose him just for that. For every time you stood in my way, the perfect way to pay you back!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, trust me in that. Go back to your tavern, nothing can ruin this day for me. And tomorrow you'll see one of the two hang. That is one thing you can trust on."

"Don't count on it, he would only do this if he thinks Mendoza can beat you. You know what, if he believes it, so do I! Train all you want, but Mendoza will win!"

"If you actually believe that, you are more gullible than I thought you were. This will be the turning point in my career. For the better that is, now leave or I could have you arrested for spying on the military." DeSoto saw the destroyed look on Victoria's face. _Tomorrow there will be nothing left of her, that know-it-all stood in my way for the last time. _He gloated in his thoughts.

Victoria left the cuartel with a blank face. _It can't be, why would he do this? Does he really believe Mendoza can beat the alcalde? Last time I saw Mendoza he could fight a tree and his sword would get stuck. The tree won, and now he should be able to beat the alcalde. Is Zorro insane! He has to be, why would he propose something this insane! He has completely lost his mind, he must have. Those long nights and fights finally got to him. Who in his right mind would put his life in stake, just for a duel between the alcalde and Mendoza? Well, he does. Why did he do it? Is it a way to get out of marrying me? Doesn't he love me anymore? He should have come to me with this idea first. Why didn't he, didn't he think I had the right to know? _She left to the tavern and put Pilar in charge, she had to talk to a friend about this.

Diego and Mendoza got back to the cave after four hours of training, they would take a rest and in two hours start again. Nothing should be left to chance, besides Diego wanted to see what the alcalde was doing. If he learned some new tricks, he had to know to prepare Mendoza for it. He looked trough the peep hole when he saw Victoria entering the hacienda. _What is she doing here? _He waited till she left the room and quickly left the cave and sat in a chair. A few seconds later Victoria came back and saw Diego in the chair.

"How is that possible, I was just here and you weren't there."

"We must have just missed one another, is there something I can do for you, that is if you even want to talk to me, after yesterday."

"I'm sorry Diego, I shouldn't have said that. It is just, well..."

"Victoria, what is it? I can see your concerned, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what is the matter."

"It's Zorro, the lancers were having a day off. I found it strange and went to see the alcalde to find out what was going on. He told me Zorro visited him and they made some deal."

"A deal? What did he tell you?" _By the looks of it he all ready told her everything, just to hurt her. _

"Zorro and the alcalde made the deal that Mendoza and the alcalde would fight a duel tomorrow, if Mendoza wins the alcalde would have to resign. But..."

"But what Victoria, that sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't! If the alcalde wins he gets to choose who he gets to kill, Mendoza or Zorro! Mendoza couldn't beat a tree last week and now he should be able to beat the alcalde! Has Zorro lost his mind! He can't do this to me. If you ask me, the alcalde will choose him after all those years. I've waited for years, I don't want to lose him!" Victoria's eyes started to tear, she couldn't hold back her worry any longer. She held back for to long, any longer and she would have bursted. Diego hold her firm and rocked her. _How could I have forgotten her feelings in this, I know Mendoza can do this, I'm sure of it. But she is right, the sight of Mendoza having his sword stuck in a tree isn't very encouraging. No wonder she is worried, if only she knew he nearly disarmed me a few days ago. All he needed was some guidance, she should see that. I'll show her this evening, during the last training of Mendoza. Then she will be at ease._

"Zorro has never failed so far, why should he start now? If he truly believes Mendoza can do it, have faith in it. Most probably, he has been training Mendoza since he left the pueblo a week ago. He could work wonders in that period of time."

"Perhaps you are right, I'll go to the pueblo and tell everybody to cheer for Mendoza. I'm sure they would anyway, but he deserves it, he has shown more courage that anyone to stand up to the alcalde like that!" She hugged Diego and felt a lot better now, she left to the pueblo and wanted to spread the news as fast as possible.

Diego went back to the cave with some refreshments and saw Mendoza taking some well deserved rest. _He's going to need it, but before I wake him I'll get Victoria to watch the training, hopefully she'll worry less after that. _He changed his clothes and saddled Toronado. He left the cave and raced to the pueblo, he couldn't wait to reassure the love of his life.

He arrived after ten minutes, and carefully made his way to the tavern and climbed on the roof. He entered from above and looked inside, no soldiers, but a lot of people ready to cheer for Mendoza. He made his way down. He heard Victoria speak.

"Mendoza has been brave enough to stand up against the alcalde for our rights, now it's time to do something back. Tomorrow he will see he is not alone, we will speak as one on his side!"

"Very well spoken, mi preciosa." He climbed down and walked to his love.

"I came to take you somewhere, hope you don't mind?"

"Where to?"

"I thought you would like to see Mendoza, and his many improvements. We're going to train some more in an hour I thought you would like to see it. Trust me this time, no tree will beat him"

"How did you know that? Well I do come to the pueblo every now and then. So will you come?"

"Sí, of course I will. Let me get a shawl and I'm ready to go."

"I'll be anxious for your return, querida."

The people started to get restless with their hero in there midst and started to shout from all sides. "Are you sure Mendoza can do it?" "Aren't you afraid the alcalde will choose you if he wins?" "Do you think the alcalde will keep to his word and resign if he loses?"

"I don't have time for this now, tomorrow all your questions will be answered, be rest assured." He looked up the stairs and saw Victoria coming down.

"I'm ready, shall we go?"

"We better take the back door, if the lancers see us they'll start to shoot before looking. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides Toronado is waiting back there." They left trough the back and Zorro helped Victoria mounting. Soon they were both on their way to the cave.

"Where are we going now?"

"A place you have seen once before but do not know the location of."

"You mean that cave of yours? I'm going to find out where it is? You're actually going to take me back there?"

"Sí I will, I trust you never to tell, besides Mendoza is in there sleeping, he hardly got any rest last night and after this mornings training he was exhausted."

"Are you sure he'll win?"

"One can never be completely sure, but a few days ago he nearly disarmed me by surprising me with a move he learned from one of my books. "

"You have to be kidding me! He nearly disarmed you, it can't be!"

"It's true, after that time I never held back again. Since then he hasn't been able to do it again, but he used a move I regularly use to disarm the alcalde. If he uses it, the chance the alcalde gets disarmed is very likely. Besides the look on the alcalde's face is going to be priceless, if he loses."

"I would like to see that! We're slowing down, are we almost there?"

"Sí almost." He rode for another minute before Victoria saw a wall opening up before her. _What in the world, no wonder the alcalde never managed to find him. He would have to be able to see through walls! That is very clever. _They entered the cave and she saw Mendoza sleeping in a chair. Zorro walked forward and he woke Mendoza up.

"Sorry amigo, but we have to start again and I brought a guest, hope you don't mind?"

"Who?" He looked around and saw Victoria looking at him with wide open eyes. "Oh, señorita, if I had known."

"Doesn't matter Mendoza, he came and picked me up in the tavern. He wants me to see how much you have progressed. He must have known I heard about the duel, and how worried I was. Mostly about the consequence should you not win."

"I can imagine, I didn't feel that well myself when he told he. But if he believes I can do it, I just have to believe in it."

"Mendoza, did you know this was on De La Vega lands? Do you think they know? I think someone does know, I was here once before, he came down those stairs and brought me dinner. It had to have came from the hacienda."

"Sí I knew it, I found it once by accident. That's how I got involved in this. And when were you here, I didn't know you were here once before?"

"Some time ago, I was injured and he brought me here to rest, but I didn't know the location."

Zorro looked at the two and broke into their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must go now. Are you both ready?"

They both nodded and they went off to a field to continue the training.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victoria woke up early by concerned thoughts. _Mendoza was great last night, but will it be enough? Zorro didn't know for sure, but said Mendoza could do it. Mendoza is the one to do it, if he does we will finally be free of this oppression, but if he loses... No I can't think like that, he will win. He must! How strange having to rely on Mendoza, I never expected that. He's a good friend, he worked so hard this last week. He is the one who deserves to win and he shall have to entire pueblo cheering for him. _She sighed. _Dios, let Mendoza win this duel._

Inside the cuartel DeSoto woke up and was getting ready for the duel. _Today has finally come, the day I will be victorious. The entire pueblo will see their hero fail with this plan. Mendoza will be defeated followed by a hanging, how could the day be even better. If I call a name let's see if they will keep to their word, I'm sure neither of them seems that interested in dying. Ha, they'll most probably run as hard as they can. That would be a sight indeed, the entire pueblo would give up faith in their hero. Losing is no option against Mendoza and he'll see that, just like that masked fiend. They will regret the day, they came up with this idea._

Mendoza woke up later then he hoped, he wanted to read and learn some more moves. _Madre de Dios, I have to win this. If I don't I'll let everybody down and I don't want that. I have to use the envelopment, Diego said that was the weakness of the alcalde, but what if I screw it up when I need it most. I can't think like that, think positive thoughts. I made a big improvement with my fencing and Diego said I can do it. I have to believe, believe I can. But that is where the problem starts, I don't believe it._

Felipe knew about the improvement of Mendoza, he trusted Diego to make a good judgment. _But what if he loses, there is always a chance. I don't want to see either of them killed. I left them alone to train and I know he got better, but how much? The alcalde hasn't been sitting still yesterday either, he practiced all day long. The people called him possessed with this deal. Diego don't let me down with this decision of yours, Mendoza win, I don't want to lose either of you._

Diego stood beside his bed. _Today Mendoza will surprise everybody, I know he cam win, but if he doesn't even then he will have shown more courage then any other. Victoria glowed last evening, she was delighted with the improvements, it was clear she didn't expect much. Hopefully I placed her at ease, now I can only hope Mendoza will win for sure. If he would only believe in it as I do._

Diego was down in the cave an hour later. "Mendoza, get your sword we're leaving."

"Leaving all ready? The duel isn't set for three more hours. Where do you want to go?"

"When I brought Victoria back, she wanted us to be early. We will be in the tavern and we don't have to worry about the alcalde, he wants this duel to happen, so he'll leave us alone."

Diego changed into Zorro. Mendoza and he mounted Toronado and left in the direction of the pueblo.

When they arrived there were a lot of people watching their arrival. They were all surprised that they were actually going through with this.

They went towards the tavern and went inside and Victoria was waiting for them.

"Buenos dias, are you ready for the duel?"

"Scared to death is more like it. I hope I will win, because I don't want to let anyone down."

"Whatever the outcome may be, I will be proud that you have improved as much as you have. Besides I know you can do it, we've worked long enough for it. Now is the time you have to believe it as well. Don't hold back or be afraid that you'll make a mistake. If you manage that you will be fine."

"Gracias Zorro, I hope I will not disappoint anyone. It's just that I don't see myself beating the alcalde, it seems downright impossible to me."

"Mendoza don't worry, everything will be all right. Victoria, could you get us something to drink and eat?"

"Of course, I'll get the two of you something. I'll be back before you know it and then..."

"And then what? You'll see me beating Mendoza, which will not be difficult, rest assured." DeSoto came in and saw his enemies in front of him. "The two of you stand no chance, you must be regretting this idea of yours."

"On the contrary, we are looking forward to seeing you leave this pueblo. This will make it happen, you just don't know it yet." Zorro gave the alcalde a grin of his own.

"Señorita, give me what they are having. And to pass the time let's chat a bit with one another. I know I have some questions. Like, which one of the two of you is more eager to hang today? Or Mendoza would you like me to stretch the duel a bit to make you look good? To the people, who would you like to be my voluntary victim?"

Zorro had to reply on these questions. "Neither, he'll look good enough without your help and the answer to your final question...you."

"Trust me, after the duel the two of you will both be begging me to spare you, in vane, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Alcalde, don't get to cocky. One might never know, but there is a chance Mendoza is going to win."

"Ha, if with chance you mean to get out of this alive, you are right, but actually winning the duel. Impossible."

Mendoza looked at the two men in verbal combat and sighed. _Why can't Diego fight this duel himself? Then victory is certain and I wouldn't be pressured to fight. All I want now is get it over with and I have to hear this. I'm just getting more nervous every minute. _He sighed and continued to chew his food. He wasn't very hungry, strange as it may be, but he felt he had to have something in his stomach to keep it from turning over. He looked at the time, one more hour before the duel. Time seemed to take forever and there was nothing he could do to speed it up a bit.

Victoria was sitting in a corner, listening to Zorro's confident voice. _I've never seen him with this fire in his voice, he's sure Mendoza will win, and from what I saw he does stand a great chance against the alcalde. Maybe I should tell Mendoza I believe in him as well. So far he only hear Zorro's opinion, he needs confirmation and I will give it to him. _She stood up and walked to Mendoza.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it. I've seen how much you've progressed and know you will win. Trust me, the alcalde will never be the same after this experience."

"Gracias señorita, you have no idea how much that means to me right now."

"De nada, Mendoza, show everyone what you showed me and they'll cheer like you've never seen before,"

"I will, I will."

Everybody finished their drinks, the people started to gather in the plaza. Ten minutes till the duel, a duel that would change their lives. It could be for the better, or worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The three men stepped out into the plaza. Zorro looked at Mendoza. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not really, but let's hope the best of it."

"Alcalde!" Zorro yelled. "Who do you choose, should Mendoza lose this, we would like to know it in advance."

"I haven't thought about it too much, but let me see..." He looked around him and saw Victoria staring at Zorro, he smirked. "I choose you, Zorro! I would love to see the look on the face of a certain señorita, when you are being guided onto my gallows. Seeing her desperate yesterday helped me make that decision, besides after that I'll be promoted out of this dust hole."

"As you wish alcalde." Zorro bowed to him to show he respected the decision. He turned to Mendoza. "You know what to do if you lose, if you lose run to Toronado as fast as you can and get away from here."

"Sí Zorro, and after he's left the pueblo due to his promotion I can come back here without persecution. I know what you said, but it doesn't feel right just leaving you here."

"You must, I have never broken a promise so far and will not start now. If you stay the alcalde might still go after you, you will have to wait till he has left the pueblo."

Mendoza whispered. "Diego, gracias for helping me, I will not disappoint you."

"That's what I want to hear, now go and show him a thing or two."

Mendoza stepped forward and sighed. _This will be it, Dios don't let me down now._

DeSoto saluted Mendoza with an evil grin, Mendoza saluted in his own way. The two men circled around each other waiting for the other to make the first move. DeSoto made the first move and Mendoza parried and counter attacked. DeSoto got pushed back and surprise was visible on his face. "Well, well, it seems he taught you a thing or two, hasn't he? Doesn't matter, it won't be enough." DeSoto parried back and made a riposte. Mendoza went on the retreat and DeSoto kept on coming. Mendoza started to pant. _Now what, how do I stop this? I'm so scared I'm forgetting what Diego taught me. What should I do? _

"Ha, giving up all ready, are you? This is what one can expect from someone as worthless as you."

Mendoza blocked the attack and tried to gain some more control, but DeSoto had the upper hand and lunged at Mendoza. Mendoza made another retreat and started to go back in circles, hoping to find an answer. _I have to try an envelopment, it is his weakness, but where? _Mendoza made a block and counter attacked again, now he was on the offense.

People all around him started to cheer. "Viva Mendoza." "Mendoza!"

DeSoto sneered at it. "Lancers arrest those people for supporting a traitor!"

The lancers moved towards the people, but Zorro went their way to stop them. "Don't even try, or do you really want to fight me?" The lancers looked at each other and shook their heads. "I thought so, now go back and enjoy the duel." Zorro moved towards them and they went back to watch the duel.

"Bunch of cowards!" DeSoto couldn't hold his anger much longer, he was boiling with it. _This duel isn't going as planned and now they don't even obey my orders. How long can that idiot in front of me keep up? We're all ready fighting for ten minutes and still he doesn't give up. Even worse he's on the offense. But I'll get him, it's just a matter of time. _DeSoto managed to push Mendoza back a little, but Mendoza was getter more and more into the fight. Mendoza lunged at the alcalde and when the alcalde retreated and made an advance, Mendoza saw his chance he performed an envelopment the alcalde had never seen before, even worse, his sword flew trough the air. DeSoto stood stunned. _How, what, it can't be! It can't be! Not Mendoza! No, not him! _He looked at Mendoza and Mendoza had a mischievous smile on his face. Mendoza brought his sword at DeSoto's throat. DeSoto sank to the ground, he couldn't believe it. Neither could Mendoza, he stared and couldn't manage to speak a word, just like the alcalde. Zorro stepped forward and did the talking. "Alcalde, I guess you yield." There was a slight nod. "Bueno, Mendoza that means you've won. Do you have anything to say?" Mendoza just stared. "I guess not, alcalde how fast can you resign? The first ship leaves next week and I do hope you will manage to make it aboard on time. Feel free to stay till then, just make sure you are on time for the ship."

"How dare you! This is my pueblo, I'm the alcalde! And you tell me what to do!"

"In case you forgot that was the deal alcalde, now you must honor it. I would have honored your decision. Luckily for me, Mendoza won."

"He might have, but I will win in the end. The deal was I would have to resign, not that I would have to leave here and I will not leave till I have killed you and all your friends. I promise you that!" The alcalde picked up his sword and swung it at Zorro. Zorro dodged the sword and unshielded his own and in two strokes he disarmed the alcalde. DeSoto sank through his knees. _No, I will not stand defeated. I will get Zorro and soon, but how? _

Zorro made his way to Mendoza who was still in shock, that he had actually done it. "Are you ready, we have to get back."

Mendoza nodded and walked to Toronado with Zorro. Mendoza mounted and suddenly he heard DeSoto yell.

"Zorro, get back here if you want her alive for a while longer!" Zorro whirled around and saw a dagger at Victoria's throat, held by DeSoto.

DeSoto saw Zorro's reaction and managed a slight grin. _I knew it! This is his weakness, I'll get him on his knees for humiliating me in public. He'll see who's the better of the two of us, namely me. _

"Let go of her, she has nothing to do with this! Be a man of honor for once and honor our deal."

"Don't think I will give up without a fight, the duel might have been lost, but in the end I will be the winner! Now get here and throw down your weapons!" DeSoto pressed the knife against the neck of Victoria a little harder.

Zorro turned around and talked to Mendoza. "Go now, I will deal with this." Mendoza looked at him. "Are you sure? What if you can't get away this time? He'll kill señorita Escalante if you don't do what he says."

"I'll have to stall some time, but you have to get out of here, that was what we said remember. The most important thing right now is getting Victoria to safety. I'll play along for a while and when the alcalde releases Victoria pull her on Toronado and return to the cave as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

"Sí, but what about you? He'll kill you first chance he gets."

"Let's hope that will not happen, but I will not stand by and watch him kill Victoria instead."

"All right, it's your neck."

"Don't remind me of that." Zorro told him. He walked towards the alcalde, who nodded to some lancers.

Several lancers stormed at Zorro, Zorro grabbed his sword and pushed them all back.

"Alcalde, this is between you and me, first you involve Victoria and now the lancers." He looked at his sword. "You wanted this, here it is." Zorro threw his sword on the ground before the alcalde's feet. "Now let Victoria go!"

"No Zorro, your dagger as well. Unless you want her to get hurt!"

Zorro grabbed his dagger from his waistband and threw it next to his sword. "Anything else?"

"I said all your weapons, don't forget your whip."

Zorro complied and made a few more steps towards the alcalde. "Now let her go!"

The alcalde walked towards Zorro. "Men, point your weapons at Zorro!" All the lancers complied and pointed their weapons at Zorro. "Now I will let her go, you can't get anywhere, there is no escape!"

"I'm sure I'll think of something! Victoria get here now." Zorro stretched out his arms and Victoria ran to him. "Victoria, go to Mendoza he'll get you away from here."

"I can't just leave you here! How would you get away?"

"Victoria, do as I say. I can't have the risk of him taking you hostage again, I'll think of something."

"Zorro, please be careful." Victoria begged.

"I'll try, but for now he has the upper hand." Zorro looked at his love and caressed her face. He let her go and she left towards Mendoza, who did as told. Soon the people saw Mendoza and Victoria riding off on Toronado. Then their faces turned towards Zorro, who was looking in the face of the alcalde.

"Lancers, escort him to the jail." The lancers moved in on Zorro, who had to cooperate, knowing that if he tried anything now, he would be dead for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zorro was being escorted by ten lancers pointing their weapons at him, making sure he would not get away this time.

"Zorro, this time I have you."

"Perhaps, but you know me. I might escape again, after that I will force you to resign."

"You will not escape, not this time."

"Don't be too sure of it alcalde. I might surprise you."

"The men are busy building the gallows as we speak, it won't be long now and then you're dead."

"I do feel sorry for your men, having to build something that will not be used."

"Just wait and see Zorro. You will be on it tomorrow."

Zorro sat down and smirked. The alcalde looked at him and grew a little uncertain. _What if he does have a plan to escape. I will just have to raise security a bit, to make sure he cannot escape this time. _He left the jail and left to his office.

Felipe was in town and witnessed the whole thing, he couldn't believe it. He knew he had to go to Mendoza and Victoria, but first he had to see if Diego was safe. He followed the alcalde and the lancers and saw them putting Zorro in a cell. _Gracias a Dios, at least they haven't killed him on the spot, I have to go to the cave and tell Mendoza, he can tell Victoria. But how can we get him out of there and how long will his identity be safe? _He sighed. He walked to his horse as casually as he could and rode to the cave, he had to tell Mendoza.

Mendoza and Victoria rode straight to the cave as told. Once they were inside Victoria started to get hysterical.

"No, the alcalde has him. He can't get away now, what should we do? Mendoza do you have any idea?"

Mendoza looked Victoria in her pleading eyes. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for now, he has to try to get out by himself."

"How is he supposed to do that! Last time we saw him, he was surrounded with no escape! Either he is in jail or the alcalde killed him!"

"I know, but let's hope he's in the jail, at least then he's still alive."

"I hope you're right, but what can we do in the meanwhile?"

"Wait, and hope. You sit down and relax a bit and I'll take care of Toronado, after that we'll think of a plan to get him out."

"Can I help you? He'll need Toronado when he escapes, that is most important."

"You brush him and I'll remove his saddle and bridle, but first you can give him some fresh hay. It's in the corner over there."

"All right, but how will we know if he is all right? It's just that I'm so worried."

"I know you're worried, but trust me. We'll find out soon enough, that's all I can say."

Victoria nodded and did as she was told.

About half an hour later Felipe entered the cave, he saw Mendoza and Victoria waiting. _They must be hoping that Diego gets himself out somehow. I can't get to speak to Mendoza alone as I hoped, Victoria will be wondering how I got here. What should I say? No time for that now. _He walked to Mendoza, who looked at him with open eyes.

"Felipe, how is he? We've been worried since we got here."

"_I know, Diego is fine, that is to say still alive. The alcalde put him in jail, so far he hasn't looked who Zorro is. That's one consolation._"

Victoria sat in the corner looking bewildered. _How, what? Felipe knows about this, he must have been the one supplying Zorro with things from the hacienda._

"Felipe?? How, what? Did you know about this? Does someone else know, Diego or Alejandro?"

Mendoza and Felipe looked at each other.

Mendoza started to talk to her. "Victoria there is something I have to tell you, Diego knows about this."

"Diego knows? Where is he then, he could help us, couldn't he?"

"There is something else you should need to know, Diego is Zorro."

"What! It can't be!"

Felipe nodded to assure Victoria that they were telling her the truth.

"He's not dead is he?"

"No, he's not dead. He's in jail, not that that is much better. But he escaped from the jail once before, maybe he can do it again?" Mendoza asked Felipe.

"_Not likely, that time he prepared himself to be double crossed, now he was not prepared for that._"

Victoria walked to the two men. "But you'll figure out something, you'll get him out, won't you?"

Mendoza looked in her eyes. "I hope so Victoria, but for now, we have no idea."

Zorro sat in his cell staring straight forward. He saw two lancers guarding him and noticed two more by the doors. From that side there was no way out, the only way he could think of was the window. That was reinforced from the last time he escaped, so that was no option either. _I hope Felipe has come up with something or I'll be dead by noon. He and Mendoza can figure something out. I wonder how Victoria is taking it, this was what she feared. On the bright side, whether I escape or not the alcalde will be leaving the pueblo soon. Either I'll drive him out of the pueblo or he'll be promoted. _He looked around him. _I'd better try to get some sleep, if I want to try an escape I need to rest. Tomorrow will be an important day, for better, or worse._

The alcalde entered the jail and looked at Zorro. "Still here I see." He grinned.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, it might hurt your ego."

"Don't be too concerned about that, tomorrow at noon I will see what I have been waiting for. Your demise. It can't be soon enough for me, but look on the bright side after that I will leave the pueblo, just like you wish."

"We'll see tomorrow, but you are right, either way you will be gone from the pueblo."

"I can't wait to tear the mask of your face, there is only one reason why it hasn't been done yet. Namely you taking advantage of the open cell door, but I will not fall for it. I can wait for one more night if it means keeping you in here. Or maybe I should ask you who you are, though I don't think you would answer that."

"Alcalde, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"With you I wouldn't be surprised of anything, so humor me. Who are you?"

"I thought you said you could wait for another day, so why won't you just do that."

"Have it your way, hopefully you'll be rested for tomorrow. I would hate to see you doze off on your on execution."

"I hope not, I have plans for tomorrow. I wouldn't want to miss them."

"In that case sleep tight and tomorrow you will get plenty of rest, be rest assured." The alcalde looked Zorro in the eyes and laughed. He turned around and left the jail, tomorrow would be the best day of his life.

_Felipe please think of something, this time I depend on you. _Zorro lay down and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Felipe couldn't sleep during the night, he kept on thinking what he could do to help Diego. He knew that there were too many lancers guarding him and he couldn't smuggle anything to Diego. Suddenly he heard a slight knock on his door, then he heard Mendoza's voice on the other side. _What could he want? Maybe he thought of something together with Victoria. _He got out of bed and opened the door.

"_Mendoza, what is it?_"

"I thought of something to help Diego, but I will need your help to do so."

"_We'd better go to the cave, I'll be down as soon as I can._"

"I'll see you then." Mendoza left quickly before anyone saw him in the hacienda.

_What could it be that he thought of, I hope it will be the answer._ Felipe rushed to the cave, hoping for the solution to save Diego.

Ten minutes later Felipe entered the cave, he was greeted by an excited Victoria and Mendoza.

"_What is it?_"

"Felipe." Mendoza began. "The problem is not being able to tell Diego of our plan, what I mean is we have no way to reach him and tell him what we plan to do. I saw something that could help us getting in contact with Diego. This pipe, if we can attach a small note to a dart we can shoot a message in the cell that holds him, without the alcalde knowing it."

"_That's it, Mendoza. I know how to use it. I've used it before, but what plan can we put on the note, I haven't thought of something yet._"

Victoria came forward and presented her idea. "Mendoza, can be the bait. The alcalde hates him for beating him, I'm sure he will go after him. At least he will sent lancers, and when Mendoza and Toronado lead them away, we will free Diego. We can use everything he has got in here. Mendoza kept on saying we couldn't give Diego anything we had in here. That isn't necessary, we can use it. Look, we have plenty of smoke bombs and explosives in here, Diego can try to escape while we trow everything at the alcalde."

"I can keep most of the lancers busy, we will have to wait till the alcalde leads Diego out of the cuartel. Then I will draw attention and after I leave with lancers in pursuit you will make your move. If everything goes right Diego will get away." Mendoza replied.

"_It it the only thing we can do, I will start to prepare the pipe, Victoria you can write the note to Diego and Mendoza can saddle Toronado. When I have everything I will go on Toronado and deliver the message. Let's hope it will be enough to get him out, it is the only plan we have._"

"Felipe, what if someone sees you on Toronado when you deliver the note?" Mendoza asked.

"_That isn't my first concern, when we make our move, my involvement will be discovered anyway. The most important thing is to get Diego out._"

The three of them started on their assignments and half an hour later Felipe sat on Toronado on his way to town to tell Diego of their plan.

One hour later Diego sat in his cell looking out the window, the sight didn't please him. He could see the gallows standing ready for him to climb on. He planned to turn around when he heard a familiar sound, hoof beats. _Toronado's hoof beats if I'm not mistaken. _He looked around to see if Toronado was in sight. He didn't have to wait long. _What is Felipe doing on Toronado? What is he holding? _He saw a gesture telling him to move away from the window, he took a couple of steps back and saw something being shot in his cell. He looked out the window again and saw Felipe leaving. He went to the projectile that was shot in his cell. _A note._

**Dear Diego,**

**Mendoza, Felipe and I thought of a way to get you out. Tomorrow when you are being guided to the gallows Mendoza will be the bait and lead some lancers away. When he did that, Felipe and I will use those smoke bombs and explosives of yours to cause more confusion. You have to try to escape during the commotion. Everything will be all right.**

**Forever yours,**

**Victoria.**

_They came up with a plan, I can only hope it works. The sun is already rising and I have only a few more hours. I don't want them to get hurt. Felipe will explain how everything works, perhaps he will make more bombs if necessary. _He sighed, he only had a few hours sleep and had to prepare himself for this. But he did know one thing, with this plan Felipe, Victoria and Mendoza were sure to be accused of treason. If he wanted to avoid this, he had to make sure the alcalde couldn't accuse them. This was going to be a problem, there was no way the alcalde would keep quiet about them, unless he was dead. But he couldn't bring himself to kill, how was he supposed to solve this?

Two hours later the alcalde checked to see if Zorro was still in his cell. "I see you are still here, couldn't find your way out."

"I can see you are cheerful today, did something happen?"

"Not yet, but in three more hours, something will have happened."

"Like I said alcalde, I have plans."

"The only thing you are planned to do is dying, and after that I will find that wench of yours and Mendoza, they will be next."

"No, they will not be next. What are you going to do now, bore me to death for the next couple of hours?"

"I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it. I am growing more curious you know, who you are. I will find out soon enough. Why not give me a head start, tell me now and I might spare the other two. When you told me I wouldn't believe it if you told me, I got more curious and more agitated to find out who you are. If you tell me in advance I will give you in writing the solemn promise that I will not kill nor hurt them, what is your reply to that?"

_He'll double cross me like before, but let's play along._

"Alcalde, I will tell you something from which you can guess who I am. Will that be enough for you?"

"That means I know you personally, go ahead amuse me."

"Some time ago, you were in an election competing against Victoria. During that period of time I told you, you might as well use the reward on my head for other purposes since you would never get me. You took my advice once and the person who you tried to bribe said it had a certain irony to it. What do you think the irony was?"

"Diego told you I tried to bribe him, that weasel!"

"That's not what I said, what do you think the irony was?"

"Al I know is that you gave me that advice and when I told that coward where the bribe came from, he talked about irony. The only way for it to be ironic is when you and he are... No, that's not possible! Where do you get that insane idea from? The two of you are complete opposites!" DeSoto looked at Zorro and to his amazement he saw Diego's features in the bottom part of his face. "You! How? It can't be! I see some resemblance now, I must admit you are better than I thought you were. Only one hour left till your demise, I can't wait. Diego, you will not escape me this time. I will leave you alone for one hour, prepare yourself, no priest is coming for your last rites."

"I won't be needing it, like I told you I will not die."

DeSoto turned around and left the jail. He couldn't wait. One hour remaining.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

People started to gather in the plaza, it was almost time. While time progressed the crowd started to protest, even though they knew it wouldn't help.

In the meanwhile inside the jail DeSoto and four lancers entered to take Zorro to the gallows. "Well, well, I see you are still here. Couldn't get out after all. Why am I not surprised?"

"I still have a few minutes to think of something, don't worry."

"You better hurry, Diego. Time is almost up." The doors in front of them opened and the alcalde stepped out first followed by Zorro and the lancers surrounding him. People rushed forward in hope they could help Zorro escape, but the lancers pushed them back. The alcalde walked a few steps further when Mendoza on Toronado stormed into the plaza.

_This will be it, please let them follow me. _Mendoza thought hard to himself. He didn't have to wait long as soon as the alcalde saw him he sent six lancers after him. Mendoza took off and the lancers went in pursuit.

_Well done Mendoza, only four lancers and the alcalde are left now,_ Zorro thought to himself. Before he knew it several smoke bombs were thrown of the roof of the tavern. On top Victoria could be seen throwing them. The remaining lancers spread out looking for a place to get out of the smoke.

Felipe saw all of it from a slight distance. _Diego please hurry, it won't be long till the smoke clears up._ He didn't have to wait long, he saw Zorro running towards him. He quickly used a dagger to cut the roped from Zorro's writs. After that he gave him a sword to fight.

DeSoto could be heard trough out the plaza. "Men get him, he's getting away!"

"I'm not going anywhere alcalde, but you are. You will leave the territory and never come back."

In the meanwhile Victoria got off the tavern roof and stood on the tavern porch.

"I will leave when you are dead! And not one second earlier!"

The alcalde stormed at Zorro, who stepped aside.

"Diego De La Vega! Don't you dare to turn your back on me! We will fight this once and for all!"

The people in the plaza looked at each other, doubting if he really said what they thought they heard. Then they heard Zorro's reply, not denying anything.

"You all ready fought this before with Mendoza and lost, accept it."

"No, I will not!" the alcalde quickly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Zorro. Before he could pull the trigger he collapsed to the ground.

Behind him Victoria stood with a pistol of her own, holding on to it trembling. Zorro looked at her and walked towards her.

"It's all right, it's over."

Victoria grabbed Zorro tight and kept her gaze on the lifeless form of the alcalde.

"Victoria, look at me." He turned her head towards him. "You did what you thought was right. It was his own choice to keep on attacking me. If he just accepted the outcome of the duel, he would still be alive. But he didn't, he chose to deny it and it cost him his life. You are not to blame, he is."

Victoria looked at Zorro and hugged him tight. "Diego, I didn't know what else to do."

"I know, you did what what right for you." The two people held each other tight.

Not much later Mendoza returned to the pueblo having lost the lancers. He saw the alcalde dead on the ground and guessed what happened. He dismounted Toronado and walked to his friends.

"Mendoza, Victoria and I will take Toronado. I think she needs a few moments for her own."

"Sí, I will take her horse and come later. You take good care of her."

"I will, don't worry." He took Victoria and placed her on the saddle and jumped on behind her and took off.

The amazed crowd looked after them, not believing what they just saw.

A little while later in the cave, Victoria shuddered, she kept on seeing the image of a dead alcalde in her mind. _Did I really do it? He was going to kill Diego, so I shot him. I can't believe it. What must Diego be thinking of me now I killed someone. Not just anyone, but the alcalde._

Diego came to her and gave her something to eat and drink. "Are you all right now?"

"No, I keep on seeing him, lying there on the floor."

"It will pass, remember I once killed by accident and it tore me from inside, but after a while the hurt of it became less."

"Do you think so?"

"Sí, I know it will. Just get some rest and try to forget about it."

Victoria nodded and closed her eyes. And after a few minutes she drifted of to sleep.

Her dream wasn't much much of a conciliation. She kept on seeing herself shooting the alcalde, after a while she saw Diego as Zorro killing a man. She woke up and called Diego.

"What is it, Victoria?"

"You're right, I remember you killing someone. I couldn't remember it, because it was an accident and I didn't blame you. I was afraid you would blame me for the alcalde's death, but now I'm sure you don't."

"Of course I don't blame you. Besides Felipe and Mendoza returned an hour ago, they told me no charges would be pressed against you. So you don't have to worry about that."

"You mean no one is blaming me?"

"No, the duel between Mendoza and the alcalde was legal. The alcalde was officially no longer the alcalde, and when he kept on pretending to be, he broke the law by endangering the lives of others and your act is considered self defense."

"Shall we go to town tomorrow, I want to go to the funeral."

"Why do you want to be there?"

"For the same reason you wanted to attend that of Pablo Zaragoza. To bury the guild with him."

"I understand, we will go there if it makes you happy. For now try to sleep during the night, tomorrow we will go to town."

"Gracias, Diego."

"De nada, Victoria." He left the cave and went to his bedroom to get some sleep of his own.

The next morning came quick and soon Mendoza, Felipe, Victoria and Diego found themselves on their way to the pueblo. They didn't know what to expect, who would be in charge now? And would there be charges against any of them? They had no idea, but they were about to find out. People were in the plaza when they arrived and they all looked at them. The group dismounted in front of the tavern and went inside. Inside the crowd was discussing the day before and when they saw the group enter everyone halted their conversation. A few people in the crowd started to stand up and slowly some cheers came about. More and more people joined the growing crowd cheering for their heroes, who defeated the tyrannical alcalde.

"Victoria, the alcalde will be buried in a few more hours. If you'd like we can get something to eat first, after that we will go to the funeral." Diego started.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm famished. But I am wondering one thing."

"What is that, querida?"

"Who kept the tavern going in my absence? I wasn't able to get someone to take over for me."

"Pilar did, when she saw you taking off with Mendoza she knew you would like to keep the tavern going no mather what."

"And she was right, I need to thank her and I know how to do it."

"How, you're getting me curious."

"I'll tell you later after the funeral. First I want to eat something."

They soon ordered their breakfast and Victoria told Pilar she wanted to talk to her after the funeral. Pilar agreed and would be waiting for Victoria. After they had breakfast they left for the funeral, not many people were present, considering the alcalde's reputation. Only the lancers because they felt some sense of loyalty and Victoria and Diego were there. Mendoza and Felipe felt it wouldn't be right for them to be there. The service was over before they knew it and they went back to town. Victoria wanted to talk to Pilar alone and told Diego she would help Pilar for the rest of the day. Diego told her that he would get her around closing time. After Diego took off, Victoria looked after him and when he disappeared from sight she went inside the tavern.

"Pilar, I want to talk to you about something. It is hard for me, it is something personal."

"Tell me, what is bothering you?"

"I want to thank you for taking over the tavern when you saw I wouldn't be able to do it myself. And I guess everyone heard the alcalde saying who Zorro was, it was hard to miss."

"I know, I was rather shocked myself. Is it true, it's really Diego?"

"Sí, I didn't know until after he got caught, and I was engaged to Zorro which means Diego and I are engaged."

"Don't tell me you don't like Diego."

"I do like Diego and I will marry him and after that I will move in the hacienda. So to thank you for your help these last two days, I want you to have the tavern after I'm married. I can't run it from the hacienda, you've earned it."

"Victoria, are you sure? The tavern has been in your family for a long time, I don't want to take it away from you."

"You won't take it away, you've been helping me for so long. You're one of the closest persons I have, I consider you like family in a way. I want this to be yours and if you need help with anything don't be afraid to come to the hacienda, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Gracias Victoria. I don't know what to say."

"Just don't tell Diego yet, he doesn't know."

"I won't, you can trust me."

"I know, but for today and till the wedding it's still mine. I told Diego I would be here helping you till closing so don't think you're all ready in charge."

"I won't, don't worry." They both laughed.

In the evening Diego came back to pick up Victoria, on their way back they started to talk.

"Diego, I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid it might not be very proper for me to ask."

"That never stopped you before, so go ahead."

"The first time in your cave, you asked me to marry you and I said yes. When will we finally marry?"

"If you want we can have a wedding as soon as possible, we'll talk to the padre tomorrow and we'll marry a few weeks after the banns have been posted, if you can wait that long."

"Let's hope I can, after all these years, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Father will be back in three days, will he be surprised by all he's missed in his absence. Mendoza winning a duel with the alcalde, Zorro captured, me being Zorro and the alcalde's death. That will be a very long conversation especially when the wedding topic will come up."

"He has waited for a long time as well, he has been pushing you for years!"

"We'll see in a few days, we better get some sleep, tomorrow we will talk to the padre. And you can go to the tavern if you feel like it."

"I will go there and after that I will stay in the tavern until the wedding. Sleep well."

"I'll see you in the morning." They both went to bed.

The next morning they had a talk the padre has been waiting for. The day Zorro would fulfill his promise to señorita Escalante. Even though he thought three weeks would be fast, he could understand the two after years of waiting. He agreed and smiled to himself when he saw the couple leave.

Victoria stayed in the tavern for two days, she wanted to be present when Alejandro came back. Diego picked her up at noon and brought her to the hacienda. They both went in and Alejandro was surprised to see her.

"Victoria, what a surprise! Diego told me he had to do something in town and would be back shortly. I didn't know he would be picking you up. Do you know what is going on, he refuses just like anyone else to tell me what has happened. But I come back and suddenly Mendoza lives in the hacienda, without any explanation and now he picked you up. What is going on?"

"Father, I wanted Victoria to be here and she wanted to be here when I tell you everything. The day you left, there were lancers training on our property, do you remember?"

"How could I forget! I was angry for days because of it."

"During that training, Mendoza stumbled on the hiding place of Zorro and luckily for Zorro, Mendoza decided to not tell anyone."

"Mendoza found Zorro's hideout and didn't go after the reward?"

"No, Mendoza would even spy on the alcalde for Zorro and when he found out about a trap he decided to warn Zorro, but was caught by lancers while doing so. He escaped from the alcalde and Zorro hid him. A few week later Zorro came to the alcalde's office, and they made a deal for a duel."

"A duel?"

"Sí, Mendoza and the alcalde would fight and if Mendoza won, the alcalde would have to resign."

"And I'm afraid to ask, what if Mendoza lost?"

"The alcalde would get to choose who would hang, Zorro or Mendoza. Mendoza won, but the alcalde didn't play by the rules and took Victoria hostage to force Zorro to throw down his weapons. Which he did."

"Madre de Dios! He's dead?"

"No, when the hanging was supposed to take place Mendoza rode into the plaza and lancers followed him, after which Victoria and Felipe threw smoke bombs to make it able for Zorro to escape and when the alcalde aimed his pistol at Zorro, he got shot himself. He died."

"The alcalde is dead? Who did it?"

"Victoria shot him, she wasn't about to watch Zorro die."

"Victoria, are you all right?"

"Sí, I finally found out who Zorro was and don't think I will watch him die!"

"Who is he then?"

Victoria and Diego looked at each other and that was enough for Alejandro.

"Diego... You're Zorro?"

"Sí, I hope you're not angry. But I didn't want anyone, not even you, to suspect me. It wasn't easy, but I had to do it."

"What will the two of you do now?"

"A couple of days ago we spoke to the padre and the banns will be posted soon and in three weeks we'll finally marry."

"Three weeks! Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?"

"Father, that's three weeks and five years. Don't you think that's long enough?"

"I suppose it is overdue if you look at it that way. The two of you have my full consent."

"Diego, after we've been married I'll be moving in here and to thank Pilar for her great help I decided to give the tavern to her. I won't be able to run it from here and she has been the closest to me. I hope you approve it."

"Off course I approve it, the tavern is yours and you can do with it what you want. And I think it is wonderful of you to give it to her. She has always been there for you."

"That's why I'm doing it and besides, if I did continue to run it I wouldn't be able to see you as much as I would like."

Victoria and Diego looked at each other and Alejandro smiled. _This is indeed a day of surprises, I couldn't have been more proud in my life._

The three weeks were over before they knew it and soon they were standing by the alter. Both looked at each other filled with love. The couple made their vows and as soon the ceremony was over, Diego picked up Victoria and carried her outside. Toronado was waiting for them to finally take them home.


End file.
